Mi primera cita
by Jordan Robledo
Summary: Ash Ketcum se embaraca en una nueva aventura por la region Kalos, ahi conocera a una amiga de la infancia llamada Serena y tambien hara nuevos amigos pero esta historia podria hacer cambiar la forma de ser de nuestro heroe ya que aqui aunque sea por una vez en su vida apagara a ese Pokedex de su cabeza, porque se enfrentara a un desafio que jamas vio venir "Mi primera cita"
1. Chapter 1

Mi primera cita

Jordan Robledo.

Acompañamos a nuestros héroes rumbo a ciudad Luminalia, aunque aquí vemos a una cara larga que es la de Ash Ketcum aspirante a maestro pokemon en su hombro esta su fiel compañero y amigo Pikachu, a su lado tenemos a Lem un gran aspirante a científico acompañado de su pequeña hermana Clem y por ultimo tenemos a Serena, una novata en los entrenamientos y en las batallas pokemon.

¿Me recuerdan porque volvimos a ciudad Luminalia?- pregunto un tanto desanimado Ash y con una cara de un infantil puchero.

Hemos vuelto porque recibí una llamada de emergencia de mi padre-contesto Lem- al parecer Citroid tuvo alguna clase de falla y no está funcionando como debería.

Además hemos venido justo a tiempo, porque mañana por la noche es el gran festival Luminalia- intervino Serena- Luminalia no solo es una ciudad cualquiera con un gimnasio, también es un tanto famosa por este festival dedicado al creador de la torre prisma, que después se volvería el gimnasio Luminalia del que se encarga Lem.

Es cierto- intervino la pequeña niña rubia conocida como Clem- este festival es como lo recuerdo todos los años, hay una gran variedad de juegos, comida, atracciones, espectáculos y…

No me interesa-contesto Ash.

Y por el gran torneo de batalla previo al festival-termino Clem.

¿¡Que!?-Exclamo Ash emocionado.- ¿¡has dicho un torneo!?-

Pika-pika-dijo Pikachu.

Así es, cada año se da un torneo de solo 4 participantes que tengan historial en otras ligas, y como siempre el primer premio es el bastón Luminalia que se le entrega al ganador- contesto Lem.

¡¿Donde me inscribo?!-

Emm… el centro pokemon de la ci…-

¡¿Entonces que estamos esperando?! ¡vamos!- así Ash termino arrastrando a los demás para llegar pronto al centro Pokemon.

**Ya en el centro Pokemon…**

… bueno Ash al parecer tienes buenos registros para poder entrar al torneo- dijo la enfermera Joy- tienes registros en Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sihnno y Unova, estas más que calificado.

Gracias enfermera-contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

Solo registra que Pokemon utilizaras para el torneo, solo puedes usar uno-

Eso es fácil, te elijo a ti Pikachu-

¡Pika-Pika!- Exclamo emocionado.

Entonces que asi sea, el torneo comienza a las 8 en punto de esta noche asi que prepárate-

Así será-

Desde lejos en una cómoda silla estaba Serena que miraba fijamente a Ash, se podía apreciar que esta estaba un tanto sonrojada, al lo lejos observo de reojo un cartel que era acerca de un restaurante elegante conocido como "The House of Melody" Serena estaba muy pensativa porque además tenía en su mano un folleto acerca de ese lugar, según críticos de la comida y restaurantes dicen que su comida es muy exquisita además que ese lugar tiene una hermosa vista de la ciudad Luminalia con la torre prisma, Serena suspiro cansada y algo desesperada porque aunque tiene poco que se vieron luego de años Ash y ella, no ha dejado de tener cierto aprecio hacia el aun no olvida cuando ella se lastimo su pierna y el de la nada llego con una sonrisa despreocupada dándole su ayuda, y el momento cuando tomo su mano sintió como su corazón latía de felicidad y a mil por segundo..

Mientras tanto la pequeña Clem se acercó por la espalda a una joven entrenadora muy atractiva, esta le jalo un poco de su blusa que llevaba puesta, se arrodillo y como si fuera una costumbre esta le dijo: "!Por favor se la novia de mi hermano!", de repente una especie de mano mecánica tomo a la pequeña Clem de su blusa y la levanto, fue su hermano que totalmente sonrojado regaño a su hermana- ¡Clem! ¡Por enésima vez te dije que no hicieras eso!- exclamo el joven rubio.

Ya fuera del centro pokemon y rumbo al hogar de Lem y Clem. Ash aún seguía muy emocionado por el pequeño torneo que se dará antes de la noche del festival y se imaginó a los otros 4 competidores que venían de otras regiones a las que ya había visitado.

**Ya en su hogar…**

El padre de Clem y Lem los recibió a todos con un gran abrazo, asfixiando a sus dos hijos de ojos azules, un pequeño Ampharos llego para saludar. El padre de estos los dirigió al armario para ver a un desactivado e inmóvil Citroid, Lem como cualquier amante de la ciencia se lanzo para verlo mejor y llorar con el robot en sus brazos, parodiando a una escena grito al cielo "!Torito!", Lem definitivamente amaba a sus maquinas y mientras pasaba esta escena Clem y compañía miraban con una enorme gota de sudor en sus nucas.

Llego la hora de comer y Serena se ofreció para preparar algo delicioso, preparo un delicioso Rameen que era una receta de su madre, unas sabrosas croquetas de pescado con una salsa especial y para el postre preparo galletas que son las favoritas del Chespin de Lem y de Ash.

Mientras preparaba la comida, Serena también estaba preparando un postre especial para Ash en forma de su aprecio si bien recordó unas palabras sabias de su madre mientras cocinaban: "Para llegar al corazón de un hombre, bien antes hay que pasar por su estomago", Serena se sonrojo al pensar en eso ya que también ella bien sabía que Ash también era un fan de la comida buena.

Su pequeña Fennekin solo la veía confundida porque no sabía a que se daba tal sonrojo, Serena empezó a sacar muchos condimentos e ingredientes y en ese momento se le prendió el foco y se dio cuenta que era lo que podía darle a Ash.

Mientras la comida estaba siendo preparada la pequeña Clem jugaba con su Dedenne, Chespin y Pikachu, mientras Clem trataba de arreglar a Citroid, Ash y el padre de Clem charlaban acerca de las numerosas aventuras de Ash alrededor de Unova.

Despues de unos minutos llego el momento en el que Serena mostraría la fabulosa cena que termino, Lem dejo a Citroid un momento para ir a comer. Y en la mesa todos disfrutaban del Ramen, y tampoco sin olvidar las deliciosas croquetas bañadas en la salsa, todos los pokemon salieron para comer su comida. Ya después de la cena la pequeña Clem quedo literalmente llena e incapaz de moverse, su padre presumiendo su prominente barriga y con un mondadientes en la boca le comento a su hijo que estaba al lado: "La esposa perfecta, ¿no te parece hijo?", cosa que sonrojo a Lem, Ash por su parte estaba que no entraba nada mas, por su lado eructo un poco pero tapándose su boca por buena educación, todos estaban ocupados en sus pensamientos cuando llego Serena con una enorme canasta de galletas, al olfatear ese hipnotizarte aroma de las galletas el Chespin de Lem uso el ataque látigo sepa y así con éxito tomo todas las galletas que pudo dejando así la canasta con solo 3 galletas, todos miraban con decepción pero Serena ya sabía que pasaría eso, así que ella por si las dudas horneo otras galletas más.

Paso el tiempo y ya eran las 7:00, Ash y los demás salieron deprisa para llegar al torneo que se daría en tan solo una hora, ahora el paisaje en toda la ciudad había cambiado y es porque todo estaba decorado con luces, además de que estaba lleno de pequeños puestos de comida rápida y accesorios para los turistas, Ash y compañía estaban muy ocupados observando todo cuando de repente Ash miro hacia lo lejos para ver un pequeño puesto donde estaban en venta una camada de Evees.

Pasen, Pasen, ¡Pokemon evolutivos en perfecto estado por solo 5000 Pokecuartos!– gritaba el vendedor atrayendo a una gran multitud de comparadores.

A lo lejos miraba Ash- Serena mira son Evees ¡vamos a verlos!- dijo Ash a su compañera. Sin darse cuanta Ash tomo de la mano a Serena cosa que hizo que se sonrojara la muchacha de los ojos azules.

Mientras tanto la pequeña Clem no perdió el tiempo y en un par de ocasiones se acerco a varias entrenadoras muy lindas para su clásica propuesta, cosa que avergonzó en varias ocasiones a Lem.

Después de un par de minutos llego la hora de el torneo, Ash entro al campo improvisado que constaba de una manta con las líneas reglamentarias de las batallas, Ash se sorprendió ya que estaban otros tres competidores, una entrenadora la acompañaba un Dewott que practicaba cortando al aire con sus capara conchas afiladas, otro traía consigo un enorme Thyplosion mostrando sus enormes llamas solo para alardear y por ultimo estaba una entrenadora junto a un confiado de si mismo Venusaur.

El campo de batalla era muy espacioso y en las gradas se había formado mucha gente para poder presenciar las batallas, primero sería el turno de Ash contra la entrenadora dueña del Dewott. Por supuesto que tanto Serena y los demás estaban sentados para apoyar a su amigo, los Froakie y Fletchin de Ash estaban fuera de sus Pokebolas para poder ver luchar a Pikachu.

-La batalla está a punto de comenzar- hablo el árbitro- la batalla es de solo uno contra uno, cada entrenador solo puede usar un pokemon, la batalla se termina cuando uno de los pokemon se desmaya o es incapaz de continuar, ¡Ahora comiencen!- finalizo este.

¡Dewott, ataque rápido!- ordeno la entrenadora.

El Dewott de mostro una gran velocidad y se acerco hacia Pikachu para embestirlo, pero Ash reacciono rápido- ¡Pikachu, también usa ataque rápido!- ordeno Ash.

Ambos contendientes estaban a punto de impactar pero justo antes de que chocaran, el rival ordeno un último movimiento- ¡Capara concha afilada!-

En ese momento el Dewott salto y con un giro estaba a punto de cortar a Pikachu pero aun así Ash logro reaccionar- ¡esquívalo!- Pikachu logro esquivar el ataque con éxito, pero muy apenas logro cortar un pequeño mechón de pelaje amarillo.

Ambos pokemon quedaron cada uno quedo en un lado opuesto del campo. Ahora el turno de Ash para atacar- ¡Tecleada de Volteos!- ordeno este.

Pikachu comenzó a reunir energía eléctrica mientras corría para que al final lo rodeara totalmente. La entrenadora ordeno rápidamente- ¡esquívalo!- pero fue muy tarde, el Dewott se quedo inmóvil y así lo impactaron de lleno. Muy apenas lograba mantenerse en pie ya que se podía ver que la electricidad estática lo paralizaba- la entrenadora volvió a ordenar- ¡velo sagrado!- Y así Dewott logro sacarse de encima la paralización, esta volvió a ordenar- ¡Capara concha afilada doble!-.

¡Pikachu cola de Hierro!- contesto Ash, la cola de Pikachu emanaba un resplandor blanco y se acerco con gran velocidad a Dewott.

Asi como un duelo de espadachines, las capara conchas chocaban con la cola férrea de Pikachu, golpe tras golpe y así siguieron por varios minutos, toda la multitud quedaba entretenida por este emocionante duelo. En un descuido Dewott no logro cubrir bien una defensa, esto le dio oportunidad a Pikachu para estocar pero aun así fue un milagro ya que Dewott logro bloquearlo justo a tiempo. Ambos combatientes se movieron a lados opuestos del campo.

¡Hidro bomba!- ordeno la entrenadora.

Un enorme chorro de agua salió disparado pera impactar a Pikachu pero este fallo ya que no se compra a la velocidad del pequeño Pokemon.

La entrenadora ordeno el mismo ataque una y otra vez pero ninguno acertaba, en ese momento a Ash se le ocurrió una idea ya que su oponente era de tipo agua- ¡Pikachu, takleada de volteos!-.

Pikachu logro aplicar el ataque y aprovecho la hidro bomba para potenciarlo, con una enorme embestida Pikachu logro acertar el golpe, y así el Dewott enemigo término derrotado.

¡Dewott no puede continuar! Pikachu gana ¡lo que significa que la victoria es para Ash!- exclamo el árbitro.

Ash fue a felicitar a su Pikachu por esa buena batalla, Serena y los demás vitoreaban por dicha victoria.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un premio muy conveniente.

Ash y los demás celebraban tan merecida victoria, ahora llegaba el tiempo del encuentro de Thyplosion y Venusaur.

El arbitro se preparado y empezó a explicar las mismas reglas, Ash miraba con atención ya que esto le serviría en su próximo encuentro, antes que todo el mundo se diera cuenta el arbitro ya había gritado "!comiencen!".

-Thyplosion usa lanzallamas- ordeno el primer entrenador, este al parecer quería terminar rápido en encuentro pero la entrenadora de Venusaur tenia un haz bajo la manga.

-Venusaur bloquea con tormenta de hojas- por mucho que fuera imposible el ataque de hojas fue muy fuerte y este bloqueo el lanzallamas con éxito, algunas hojas lograron cortar un poco a Thyplosion, este Venusaur tiene razones para presumir es muy increíble que un ataque hierba logre bloquear a un ataque tipo fuego de esa manera.

Ahora era el turno de atacar del Venusaur- ¡Usa terremoto!- el Venusaur logro conectar un terremoto con éxito, sin duda este fue muy poderoso, todo el publico incluyendo Ash y compañía podían sentir el temblor, Pikachu y los demás podían ver hasta como los postes de luz empezaban a titilar y a temblar.

Un ataque tipo tierra es muy efectivo ante un tipo fuego- ¡Thyplosion resiste!- grito el entrenador contrario ya que el sabia por lo que pasaba Thyplosion, aunque Thyplosion pudo aguantar el ataque este recibió mucho daño y para poder acabarlo Thyplosion termino confundido- ¡Thyplosion usa lanzallamas!- aunque ese ataque pudo haber sido muy efectivo no tuvo efecto, ya que por la confusión Thyplosion se trago sus propias llamas haciendo que se hiriera a si mismo.

-¡Usa rayo solar!- remato la entrenadora, parecía imposible lograr un ataque axial teniendo en cuenta que es de noche, pero aunque fuera imposible este enorme Venusaur cargo de poco en poco, cuando termino logro finalizar el encuentro con un rayo solar.

-Thyplosion no puede continuar, la victoria es para la entrenadora July y Venusaur- exclamo el arbitro.

Literalmente todos quedaron atónitos ya que no creían que este Venusaur terminaría victorioso, Ash también miraba impactado por esa increíble victoria. Ahora el solo pensaba en como poder vencerlo y también encontrar la forma de apaciguar ese terremoto, ya que hasta el sabia que eso podía ser fatal para Pikachu.

El torneo dio un pequeño receso, Ash se junto con sus amigos.

-¿Ash viste eso?- pregunto Serena preocupada.

-Lo vi. todo…-contesto Ash muy cortante y con la cabeza baja.

-Ash ¿estas nervioso por la siguiente batalla?- pregunto la pequeña Clem.

Ash quedo callado por unos segundos pero gran sorpresa que se dieron sus compañeros ya que este rompió a carcajadas-¡Estoy mas que emocionado!- contesto este muy enérgico- ¡Cuando es mas fuerte el oponente mas me emociono!- junto este su brazos presionando su pecho en señal de emoción- ¡Ya no puedo esperar!-.

-¡Pika-Pika, Pi!- exclamo emocionado también Pikachu.

Serena solo miro sorprendida, siempre le sorprendió la actitud de Ash.

El receso había terminado, y ahora todos ya estaban en sus asientos de nuevo, Serena estaba preocupada por lo que le venia a Pikachu, la pequeña rubia Clem noto sus nervios, la tomo de la mano y con una sonrisa esta le aseguro "yo se que Pikachu lo vencerá", Serena le devolvió la sonrisa y se tranquilizo un poco.

El arbitro menciono las mismas reglas y empezó con el combate.

-¡Pikachu, impactrueno!- Pikachu lanzo un poderoso rayo e impacto de lleno a Venusaur, aunque parecía poderoso este pareció que no le afecto en lo absoluto.

-Venusaur, látigo sepa- ordeno la rival. Venusaur obedeció y empezó a golpear a Pikachu con enormes golpes de látigo- Finaliza con hoja navaja- ordeno esta pero Pikachu logro esquivar con éxito.

-Pikachu usa cola de hierro. Respondió Ash, Pikachu se acerco a gran velocidad para arremeter con cola de hierro pero la entrenadora July contesto ese ataque.

-Sujétalo con látigo sepa-Venasaur tomo a Pikachu por la cola y este lo giro varias veces y lo impactaba en el suelo en varias ocasiones, Pikachu estaba recostado en el campo e incapaz de moverse por todo el daño que sufrió- ¡Ahora finalízalo con rayo solar!- ordeno July.

Venasaur cargaba su ataque definitivo mientras Pikachu luchaba por ponerse en pie, Ash solo miraba serio mientras sus compañeros miraban preocupados, el rayo solar estaba casi terminado y era hora de la verdad- ¡Ahora!- grito Ash, y así Pikachu comenzó a cargar una bola volteo pero esta era aun mas increíble ya que esta era enorme y cargaba mucho mas rápido que el rayo solar .

Ambos Pokemon lanzaron sus ataques y ambos chocaron a tal grado que se formo una explosión y una pantalla de humo.

Al disiparse esta pantalla de humo se podían ver a los dos Pokemon que parecían Haver no pasado nada y Pikachu se veía mejor.

-¡Usa terremoto!- ordeno July pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que Venusaur estaba paralizado, probablemente por el ataque que recibió. Todos miraban sorprendidos ya que Pikachu demostró lo fuerte que era y mas ante este adversario que se veía imposible de vencer.

_Pikachu finalízalo, con impactrueno_\- Pikachu lanzo un poderoso trueno este parecía que había recargado fuerzas, y axial por muy increíble que parezca el Venasaur recibió un poderoso ataque, esto al final lo dejo fuera de combate.

Todos en las gradas guardaron silencio y el arbitro exclamo- ¡Venusaur no puede continuar, Pikachu gana, lo que significa que la victoria es para Ash!- todo el publico incluyendo a los compañeros de Ash vitoreaban de emoción ante tal merecida victoria.

Ash se acerco a Pikachu para asegurarse de que estaba bien -Lo hiciste bien amigo- la entrenadora July aunque pareciera que estaba enojada solo metió a Venusaur en su pokebola y se retiro sin decir nada.

Serena estaba mas que sorprendida y mas por que una vez mas, el Pikachu de Ash demostró ser muy fuerte.

Ahora había llegado la hora de la ceremonia y el alcalde de ciudad luminaria subió al escenario que estaba enfrente del campo, Ash estaba enfrente de el, con sus compañeros detrás suyo y unas chicas muy lindas llegaron sosteniendo un bastón muy hermoso que constaba de madera sólida de roble en el cuerpo y una enorme esfera de oro sólido en la parte de encima incrustada de algunas joyas pequeñas.

El alcalde dio un pequeño discurso cosa que aburrió a Ash, pero después de unos minutos las chicas se acercaron para entregar el bastón, las chicas se pusieron en posición para darle un beso a Ash en ambas mejillas, acto que hizo enojar a Serena.

Toda la gente estaba gritando y vitoreando la gran victoria de nuestro héroe, Ash levanto el bastón en forma de triunfo y todos miraban emocionados.

-También hay mas…- exclamo el alcalde, Ash quedo por un minuto callado pero el alcalde respondió el silencio- también tu segundo premio es una cena todo pagado en nuestro mejor restaurante "The house of Melody"- exclamo el alcalde.

Serena se quedo de piedra ya que ese era el restaurante que mas quería ver, se maldijo a si misma un segundo por saber que no serian solo Ash y ella, también los acompañaría Pikachu, Clem, Lem, Fennekin, Fletchin, Froaki y probablemente el padre de Clem. Una aura negra rodeo a Serena pero mejor se resigno y fue a felicitar a su amigo Ash.

Continuara...

**Muchas gracias gente por los reviews a todos y sus criticas me ayudan en esta historia**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Jordan Robledo**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Madame Abra, "Psíquica". Diagnóstico: Es amor.

Ash estaba muy contento por haber ganado aquel pequeño torneo esto lo hizo más fuerte y un mejor entrenador, ahora los cuatro estaban turisteando por toda la ciudad, un fulgor muy hermoso irradiaba por todas la luces y además los neones que adornaban el ambiente, todos miraban impresionados además que las luces formaban figuras de pokemon, desde el más hermoso Silveon hasta el más tierno Pachirisu, sin duda alguna un espectáculo visual completo, Ash y compañía miraban todo muy emocionados.

Serena miro con curiosidad un pequeño puesto con una esfera de cristal encima, volteo a ver un momento a Ash y vio que este estaba comiendo croquetas tostadas y brochetas como si no hubiera un mañana los hermanos Clem y Lem solo miraban, Serena se dio cuenta que tenía tiempo de sobra así que aprovecho y entro a ese puesto con su Fenekkin en sus manos.

Se acercó lentamente y con curiosidad a la entrada y vio que tenía un timbre, pero justo al momento antes de siquiera tocarlo, se escuchó una voz detrás de la carpa que dijo "pasen", Serena se sorprendió, no dijo más y entro. Lo primero que vio fue a lo que parecía una señora de edad madura con una capucha morada, a su lado estaba un enorme Alakazam meditando, este abrió un poco los ojos para poder ver a Serena quien lo miraba algo asustada.

-Soy madame Abra-contesto muy misteriosa, y una pantalla de humo se formó detrás de ella cosa que hizo que esta tosiera sin control de una manera muy cómica-…creo que exageramos un poco con el humo…-finalizo entre su propia tos, Serena solo la veía con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-¿Madame Abra?- pregunto confundida Serena.

-Soy Madame Abra, la mujer que habla con los Alakazam y puedo decirte tu futuro- contesto misteriosa esta.

-¿Esta bien?- dijo Serena no muy convencida- disculpe me tengo que ir, creo que me llaman- trato de escapar Serena.

-No creo que Ash te esté llamando Serena- contesto Madame Abra.

Serena se quedó literalmente fría y su Fenekkin podía sentirla- ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?-contesto algo asustada Serena, se estaba preguntando a ella misma ¿cómo que es que supo su nombre? y es más, ¿cómo supo el nombre de Ash?

-Te dije que soy psíquica- contesto Madame- yo no puedo hacerlo sola, pero Alakazam me ayuda mucho- Serena volteo a ver a Alakazam, y este la miraba muy serio.

-Entonces si puede leer mi futuro, ¿podrá hacerlo sin problemas?-pregunto.

-Así es, pero antes dame tu mano- Serena le entrego su mano no muy convencida pero lo hizo- tienes una buena manicura querida- alago a Serena.

-Gracias- agradeció.

-Te espera mucho chica pero ahora quiero la pata de tu Jenkins- un poco dudosa pero su Fenekkin le dio su pata a la Psíquica-¡por Mew querida!, hasta tu Fenekkin se da cuenta de tus sentimientos-afirmo esta.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Serena sonrojada.

-Me refiero que Fenekkin se da cuenta que aprecias mucho a tu amigo Ash- afirmó, y por si fuera poco, su Fenekkin afirmo con su cabeza, lo que sonrojo a Serena- puedo ver que aunque Fenekkin sea muy joven ya puede verte muy a fondo-.

-¿Fenekkin?- pregunto confundida Serena, y su Fenekkin solo afirmo.

-Y ahora puedo ver algo que te favorecerá mucho en un futuro muy cercano, te sugiero usar algo que le recuerde a su Picacho, lo aprecia mucho y eso te dará muchos puntos-sugirió Madame, Serena no sabía a qué se refería -ya lo sabrás, y lo encontraras en la "Boutique très chic", segundo piso en un escaparate junto a la ventana-especifico esta.

Serena seguía sin entender, aun no conocía del todo bien a esta tal "psíquica"- ¿Cuándo dijo de algo que me favorecerá en el futuro?, ¿a qué se refiere?-.

-Estuviste esperando mucho tiempo guardando aquel pañuelo que ese chico te dejo, y por mucho tiempo lo guardaste y recordaste ese momento con cariño de ese campamento-continuo Abra- ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Bueno, sí pero…- no pudo contestar Serena ya que se quedó sin palabras.

-Te esperan un sinfín de aventuras, pero aun no estoy segura que puede pasar en este viaje, tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma, solo recuerda de lo que hablamos y te puede ayudar un poco-finalizo- ahora vete creo que Ash termino de comer todas la mercancía de ese puesto-.

Serena estaba a punto de pagar pero madame Abra se negó, solo le agradeció por su tiempo, Serena volteo a ver un momento a Alakazam y este le sonrió un poco.

La chica dueña del Fenekkin salió para poder ver a un vendedor muy sonriente con un fajo de billetes y un Ash con una enorme barriga junto a su Pikachu, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en irse a casa a dormir, y así todos se alejaron terminando el día.

Continuara…

**Se que es muy corto y me disculpo por eso **

**estube de vacaciones pero ahora lo tartare de hacer mas extenso**

**Jordan Robledo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Es ahora o nunca.

A la mañana siguiente una bella criatura despertó con una sonrisa en cara, una muchacha de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro, a su lado estaba una pequeña rubia de ojos azulados abrazando a su Dedenne, esta se estuvo un par de minutos en cama despierta ya que aún no dejaba de pensar en aquella Psíquica de ayer pero aun así recordó sus instrucciones (Serena recordó: "Y ahora puedo ver algo que te favorecerá mucho en un futuro muy cercano, te sugiero usar algo que le recuerde a su Pikachu, lo aprecia mucho y eso te dará muchos puntos… y lo encontraras en la "Boutique Tres Chic", segundo piso en un escaparate junto a la ventana") por un lado esa "Psíquica" le daba algo de miedo pero ¿Qué más da? No importa aun así si Ash tuviera una cena de seguro seria ella, más Clem y Lem, Serena suspiro exasperada pero mejor se resignó, no vale la pena complicarse la vida por algo así. Esta se levantó, se peinó un poco y se vistió con un buzo de manga corta, una falda y unas deportivas negras con un signo de la pokeball (el mismo atuendo que usa para cocinar).

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de al lado un joven de ojos marrones roncaba como si estuvieran torturando a un Gyarados y una burbuja se inflaba y desinflaba de su nariz, al parecer Ash cuando come en exceso ronca como una máquina, el muchacho rubio que estaba en la cama de al lado tenía unas orejeras que anulaban el ruido y se veía muy placido dormido, por otro lado Pikachu tenía en sus orejas una sustancia pegajosa que cubría bien sus oídos al parecer Froakkie y su viscosidad tiene buen uso.

Serena bajo las escaleras y vio en el refrigerador de la casa con una nota para Clem y Lem. Al parecer este había salido para ayudar en las luces del festival. Serena pensó un poco y salió a ver un poco la ciudad esta solo llevaba consigo la pokeball de su Fenekkin.

Después de un rato Serena caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de la luz, tan hermosa, majestuosa y para ella muy romántica, paso por un puesto de periódico y vio el primer encabezado: "The House of Melody abre sus puertas". Serena empezó a leer sobre ese artículo y por lo escrito sobre ese lugar decía que era de lo más exclusivo, digno solo de campeones, miro al lado del encabezado y vio a nada más y nada menos que Dianta la actual campeona de Kalos comiendo al lado del que parecía ser el propietario del lugar.

Serena quería ir a ese lugar, ya tenía la mesa, pero había un problema y es ese dicho que dice "tres son multitud" pero dado todo esto son más de tres personas, Serena solo suspiro derrotada y miro la hora, no se había dado cuenta que era medio día así que mejor decidió volver a la casa del padre de Lem.

Ya en casa miraba que todos estaban desayunando- Serena, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto curioso Ash.

-solo, salí a caminar un poco- contesto Serena.

-oye Ash, tenemos mucho que no venimos a Luminalia, ¿Qué tal si nos damos una vuelta por el laboratorio del profesor Cipres?-sugirió Lem.

-me parece buena idea, ¿que me dices Pikachu?- dirigió a Pikachu que comía.

-¡Pika!- contesto muy animado.

Después de un par de horas los chicos salieron directo al laboratorio de Cipres, los cuatro llegaron, pero algo les llamo la atención, eran unos gritos como si fueran de una chica muy enojada.

-¡usted es un idiota!- se escuchó a lo lejos- me dijo que si llevaba estas piedras mi Venusaur tendría un poder inigualable por la mega evolución pero ayer perdió contra un patético Pikachu- definitivamente era la voz de una chica.

-La mega evolución no solo requiere las dos piedras, también falta algo que es lo más importante- contesto Cipres.

-¿Y qué es eso?- contesto la otra muy irritada- no me importa que sea, ¡solo démelo! ¡Pagare lo que sea necesario solo hágalo!

-Necesitas más que dinero July, y lo que te falta no se compra en una tienda-

-Eres un incompetente-continuo la voz de July- tengo que conseguir la medalla voltaje, ¡si Venusaur no mega evoluciono para mi batalla, ¡juro que mi Padre comprara este lugar y lo convertirá en un estacionamiento para Gogoats!-finalizo esta.

Los cuatro chicos escucharon todo y solo vieron como esta tal July salía de la puerta muy enojada, Ash volteo un segundo para verla y esta le contesto:

-Aghh, eres ese niño de anoche-contesto esta.

-Me llamo Ash Ketcum-contesto- y yo asumo que tu eres July, ¿no es así?-

-Anoche tuviste solo suerte, cuando te vuelva a ver tendremos una revancha pero ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, conocerás un poder jamás calculado- dicho esto July mostro dos piedras asemejadas a una canica, una le llevaba como un dije de una pulsera y a otra la llevaba como una cadena.

-Asumo que son una Keystone y una megapiedra, ¿Cierto?- contesto Ash.

-No te importa- dicho esto July se fue y tomo su camino.

Serene vio toda la escena y no le gusto en absoluto como esa chica trata a los demás, miro a Ash por un segundo y este también parecía molesto, ya no le dieron más importancia y entonces los cuatro entraron al laboratorio.

-Profesor Cipres- saludo Lem.

-Hola chicos- saludo este- ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿que no Ash debería estar en camino a su siguiente medalla?- pregunto este.

-Tuvimos que regresar por una emergencia- contesto Ash.

-Ho, ya veo- contesto- así que el pikachu con el que peleo July anoche fue el tuyo ¿no es así?

-profesor, ¿Quién era esa chica?-pregunto la niña de cabellos dorados.

-Era July, es una entrenadora de la región kanto, como tu Ash-explico-es hija del empresario que pago para la invención de los poke-watchos de Sinnho y los poke-gear de Jhoto, como verán, ella es una entrenadora con muy mal carácter, llego a kalos unos días después que ustedes se llevaron a Froakkie.

\- Se ve que no tiene buena pinta- contesto Serena.

El profesor suspiro profundamente- y que lo digas, llego aquí después de que publique de mis descubrimientos de la mega evolución, ella leyó mi artículo y entonces- pauso un poco- llego de la nada con una keystone y una megapiedra, en este caso el la Venasaurita.

Ash puso una cara de emoción y su mirada irradiaba un fulgor de unas pequeñas estrellas- ¿¡los venusaur también mega evolucionan!?- exclamo emocionado Ash.

-mis investigaciones me dicen que si, intente estudiar su piedra con el DNA de su Venasaur, y resulta que todo es compatible- pauso- aun no he visto la mega evolución de un Venasaur pero me temo que ha July le falta algo para hacer megavolucionar a Venusaur.

\- ¿y que es eso?-pregunto dudosa Serena.

-Amor…-continuo Ash, todos lo miraron un segundo- lo que le falta es amor entre ella y Venasaur-

\- así es Ash- continuo Cipres- la mega evolución no solo es presionar un botón y dejar que las piedras hagan el resto, también es el lazo de ambos que al juntarse liberan un poder extraordinario-

-increíble…- murmuro Serena.

-Por cierto Ash- cambio de tema Cipres- supe que July fue derrotada en la final del pequeño torneo de Luminalia, asumo que la venciste ¿verdad?

-Así es-contesto Ash.

-Impresionante, supe que al ganador le dieron una cena en el nuevo restaurante "The House of Melody", ¿y piensas ir?- pregunto Cipres.

-mmm… ya lo pensé y, no, no iré- contesto con una sonrisa Ash.

Serena al oír esto se quedo de piedra, ¿ahora si todo se fue al diablo?, se maldijo ella misma por sus adentros, esta no sabía cómo reaccionar, vaya "Psíquica" que resulto madame Abra, Serena tenía la esperanza que aunque solo esta vez saliera todo como ella quería, pero esta se maldijo una y otra vez por lo que dijo Ash, es muy exagerado para alguien que lleva poco de conocer a un chico, pero claro un chico del que quedo enamorada desde su infancia en un campamento. Ash y Cipres no se dieron cuenta que la muchacha cabellos miel estaba emanando un aura negra, pero la pequeña que estaba al lado suyo si se dio cuenta.

Esta miro un momento a su amiga y pregunto- ¿te pasa algo Serena?- pregunto la inocente niña.

Serena solo volteo muy lentamente hacia la niña y con una sonrisa más que forzada solo afirmo con la cabeza. Aunque sabía Clem que Serena le pasaba algo solo mejor se resigno a dejar ese tema, tal vez por ahora ella no estaba de humor para contestar eso.

Entonces, algo paso, un sonido parecido a una explosión se escucho por adentro del laboratorio, todos salieron para ver que pasa y fue su sorpresa de todos al ver una esfera con muchos pokemon dentro, Ash y compañía no sabía que pasaba, pero al ver un globo aerostático con forma de una cabeza felina, ya sabían de quienes era obra todo esto.

-¡Equipo Rocket!- exclamaron todos al unisonó.

Una voz algo aguda tomo la palabra con una risa algo burlesca- nos ganamos el gordo, ahora tenemos mas pokemons para darle un zoológico al jefe- dijo la misteriosa voz.

-ahora si nos darán más bonos que a los del senado- contesto una voz un poco afeminada.

-pero ahora solo nos queda lo mejor – dijo una voz que era femenina- ¡es hora de nuestro pikachu!

Dicho esto un brazo mecánico se acerco a gran velocidad al hombro de Ash en donde ya se encontraba pikachu, este brazo tomo al ratón amarillo con éxito y le metió dentro de una esfera. El personaje amarillo solo luchaba por salir con algunos truenos pero nada dio resultado.

-ni lo intentes mi cookie- dijo un joven de cabello morado- esta aprueba de rayos, y nos ayudas a recargar las pilas de mi tostadora-

-¡Suelten a Pikachu!- grito Ash.

El equipo rocket salió de un salto quedando enfrente de todos haciendo su típica presentación, "Jessie, James me me mes"

\- el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz-

-ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar-

-Meowt ¡así es!-

¿Qué nunca descansan?- pregunto Lem.

No hasta que tengamos a nuestro Pikachu, solo así el jefe nos dará unas vacas por las costas naranja- dijo James.

¡Todos esos pokemon no son suyos!- grito Cipres- devuélvanlos ahora.

-Uka-uka el que se lo encuentra se le emboruca- contesto Meowth.

¡No se irán!- grito Lem- ¡Chespin usa pin misil!

Lem lanzo una pokeball y de esta salió una especie de erizo, este cargo energía y lanzo de sus púas, a lo que parecían misiles.

Pero el equipo rocket no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados- Wobbuffet ¡contraataque!-una especia de masa azul con cola plana salió de la nada y esta brillo su cuerpo para recibir el ataque, y este lo redirigió hacia el pokemon puntiagudo. El ataque dio de lleno y entonces de la nada salió un enorme Garchomp, lanzando el movimiento de híper rayo.

¡Garchomp!- grito Cipres.

Te estábamos esperando- dijo Meowth muy confiado, este presiono un botón y entonces unos látigos tomaron al garchomp en pleno vuelo, estos parecían electrocutarlo cada vez que intentaba zafarse.

-garchomp, ¡no!- grito Ash.

-¡ya la hicimos!- exclamaron orgullosos el equipo rocket.

-¡lanzallamas!- grito una voz, acto seguido salió una enorme llamarada que cubrió todo a Wobuffet, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Serena seguía con esa aura negra, pero ahora por alguna extraña razón su Fennekin se le veía también algo enfadada, al parecer esta tenía la habilidad llamada "Mar llamas" que potencia los ataques de fuego.

-dejo a wobuffet bien tostado…-dijo Jessie-pumckaboo, ¡pulso umbrío!-ordeno Jessie pero pumckaboo fue muy lento

-¡Lanzallamas de nuevo!-de nuevo un lanzallamas cubrió todo dejando a una calabaza más que tostada.

-bájale al mal aliento, ¡inkay usa psycorayo, órale!- dijo James invocando de su pokeball a una especie de calamar que se movía de cabeza.

-¡Poder oculto!- contesto Serena.

Tanto la ráfaga colorida del psycorayo como una esfera de energía verde chocaron, explotando ambas en el acto.

-¡de nuevo lanzallamas!-remato Serena.

Inkay no pudo reaccionar y quedo quemado, parte de las llamas también dio al equipo rocket, las esfera que contenía a Pikachu quedo hecha cenizas, liberando al pequeño ratón, también dada por la combustión el control que controlaba la libertad de Garchomp también quedo hecho polvo.

Pikachu se movió rápido para quedar al lado de Ash- ¡Pikachu!-contesto el joven.

-Creo que ahora sabes que hacer- contesto maliciosamente Clem.

Pikachu empezó a sacar chispas de sus mejillas coloradas, volteo lentamente hacia el equipo rocket con una sonrisa macabra.

Ya valió…- dijo James.

…Creo que nos va a dar…- siguió Meowth.

…unos toquecitos- finalizo Jessie. Estos tres tenían una mirada de miedo por lo que les esperaba.

-¡Pikachu, impactrueno!- ordeno Ash. Dicho esto una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte arraso con todo y el equipo rocket salió volando por la explosión del combustible del globo junto con la electricidad. Los tres junto a sus pokemon salieron volando, al final solo se escucho a lo lejos!" El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!"

Ash miro a Serena un poco y noto que esta estaba de nuevo sonriente como siempre, este se acerco para agradecerle por salvar a Pikachu.

-Serena muchas gracias, no sabía que Fennekin tenía esa habilidad-

Serena pudo sentir como sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo- bueno de nada Ash-

-me gustaría ver más de esa habilidad pero habrá que esperar-

Está bien, no te preocupes-

Serena enserio te lo agradezco, si hay algo no sé lo que sea para pagarte lo hare- dijo Ash.

Ahora si Serena estaba que la comían los nervios, estaba a punto de decir que no hacía falta nada, pero lo pensó un poco y se dijo a sí misma "no dejare ir esta oportunidad", es hora de tomar al Rhyhorn por el cuerno.

-de hecho Ash... si hay algo-contesto esta cabizbaja, y con Ash sin entender- veras la cena que ganaste… quisiera que la…- Serna pauso un poco- ¡Quisiera ir a cenar!- finalizo esta de golpe.

Ash sonrió y contesto- ¿solo eso? , pudiste habérmelo pedido si eso querías-.

¿Enserio?- contesto Serena crédula.

Si- contesto Ash- será mesa para cinco, tu, yo, Lem…-pero fue interrumpido.

¡No!- ambos quedaron en silencio y Ash tenía una cara de confusión- yo… - pauso Serena un poco, pero ya era hora o nunca, nunca le molesto Clem y Lem antes pero es hora de los malos tríos- ¡Quiero una cita contigo!- finalizo esta de golpe...

Continuara…

* * *

**Con una mi... ahora si me ca... lo siento lo siento lo siento, ya se que mis disculpas no importan por no subir nuevo capitulo pero es que tuve problemas con X &amp; Y y no hablo de los juegos de pokemon, hablo de las las jodi... matemáticas como dije de nuevo lo siento tanto pero ya es vacaciones y tal vez escriba mas seguido.**

**Nos leemos y de nuevo... !LO SIENTO!**

**Jordan Robledo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Viejos amigos.

¡Quiero una cita contigo!-finalizo Serena de golpe.

¿Una cita?- pregunto Ash confundido.

Ash… yo…- contesto Serena no muy segura por la respuesta del joven azabache.

La misma pequeña rubia miraba desde lejos, al lado de su hermano que cuya quijada había tocado suelo, la niña no se aguantó más las ganas, fue hacia su amigo y por si fuera costumbre le propuso algo, pero obviamente no para su hermano.

¡Me parece una idea genial!- exclamo la niña- ¡Ash ten una cita con Serena!

Serena llego a una temperatura al rojo vivo ahora más que nunca quería un brazo mecánico para que se llevase a la niña, pero como siempre el buen Lem hizo el favor de alejarla.

Clem, esto a ti no te concierne, mejor deja que ellos lo resuelvan solo- dicho esto la pequeña inflo sus mejillas- lo siento Ash, lo sé, es muy vergonzoso.

Ash no se sonrojo ni mucho menos solo miraba todo con una gota de sudor en la cien, Serena ahora solo esperaba una respuesta por parte del azabache.

Ash…-articulo Serena.

Mmmm…- lo pensó un poco el joven pero al fin dijo algo.-Serena me parece algo divertido- contesto sonriente- claro que tendré una cita contigo, además he escuchado que ese lugar hace que su comida te quite el hipo-.

-entonces…- contesto esperanzada.

\- me parece una idea muy buena Serena, además yo creo que el siguiente gimnasio no se ira a ninguna parte, tenemos tiempo-.

La peli-miel le llenaba una alegría que ni hasta una estampida de Tauros le quitaría, "!Yes en ingles!" gritaba una pequeña voz de la cabeza de la muchacha muy animada y feliz.

Mientras por otro lado la pequeña miraba la escena y esta lanzo confeti en señal de victoria, aunque Ash ni Serena se dieron cuenta.

-Serena si no te importa hoy hare una llamada- dijo Ash- iré al centro pokemon, hablamos luego.

-Claro Ash, yo te diré luego de nuestra cita y los detalles-.

Ash salió por la puerta trasera caminando con su Pikachu en hombro, cuando salió fuera de vista Serena salto y choco sus tobillos con el salto, su fennekin que caminaba al lado de ella solo la miro algo extrañada.

Al momento de que Serena entro al laboratorio, cierta pequeña corrió hacia su amiga haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado la conversación de sus compañeros de viaje.

-¿y bien… Serena que te dijo?-

-tendremos una cita-

\- Yuupiiii-grito la niña- Serena lo sabía, sabía que algún día te armarías de valor para invitarlo-.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto extrañada y sonrojada.

-Serena, soy pequeña pero sé que te gusta mucho Ash-.

-Yo… no…- trato de excusarse.

-¿Te recuerdo la veces que le has insinuado?-.

La pequeña narraba y Serena recordaba:  
_(En un corte por reparar una maquina cuya función era grabar un video de pokevision y un Lem que lloraba a cataratas por su máquina, Serena aprovecho para acercarse a Ash._

_-Ash-._

_-Dime Serena-._

_\- cuando vimos ese video de pokevision en la mañana y bueno…- corto esta- ¿qué te gusto más de esa chica? Lo que me refiero es… ¿Qué te gusta en chicas como ella?-._

_-Bueno…- pensó un poco Ash- me gustó mucho su cabello, un color muy claro y brillante, como el tuyo…-._

_-Ash…- dijo Serena sonrojada._

_-también me llamo su atención esos ojos tan llenos de vida y brillantes, muy parecido a la única que he visto, no las comparo pero ambas tienen sus atractivos-._

_-Tu… ¿tú crees eso?- dijo Serena muy esperanzada._

_-Si…-continuo- además ¿quién podría resistirse a esa cola tan linda?-_

_Serena puso sus ojos como platos y por un segundo miro su "retaguardia"._

_-pero debo admitir que es más linda la tuya- dijo Ash muy confiado de lo que decía- tan suave, firme, que te dan ganas de ganas de acariciarla todo el día-._

_Serena llego a tal grado de aventar humo de las orejas tal Torkoal._

_-Pero si…- pauso Ash- en definitiva tu Fennekin es más linda- finalizo este tan sonriente._

_Serena solo cayó sobre su espalda.)_

Serena solo se sonrojo por recordar ese momento.

-¿y también recuerdas…?- continúo Clem.

_(Era un día caluroso y todos se detuvieron en un lago que tenía una pequeña catarata que tiraba cristalinas aguas._

_Ash solo estaba sentado esperando la comida que preparaba su amigo rubio inventor, Clem jugaba con los pokemon dentro del lago nadando pero no muy lejos de la costa, Serena estaba en una casa de acampar preparándose para nadar en su nuevo bañador que escogió para llamar la atención de Ash. Esta se armó de valor y salió era un traje que era una especie de falda y un bikini color azul rey que resaltaba sus ojos azules._

_-Ash… ¿Cómo me veo?- contesto tímida y desviando a mirada, ella no veía a Ash, solo lo quería escuchar._

_-¡Deliciosa!- grito este muy animado._

_-¿E… en… enserio?- contesto Serena sonriente._

_-Hermosa…-._

_-…-Serena solo sonreía._

_-…podría hasta devorarte…- continuo Ash- ¡y creo que lo hare!-_

_-Bueno Ash yo… - volteo a ver a su amigo pero fue interrumpida._

_-¡Eres lo más delicioso que he visto!- finalizo Ash mirando a su almuerzo que ya estaba servido- volteo a ver a Serena, que solo la había escuchado hablar pero no le había prestado atención.- Ho… Serena ¿ese traje es nuevo?- finalizo sonriente._

_Serena cayó sobre su espalda)._

¿O que tal esa vez que…? Siguió Clem.

¡Entiendo! Ya entendí…- interrumpió Serena.

-Serena no es malo ser tímido, por ejemplo mira a mi hermano es muy tímido por eso siempre busco una buena novia para el-.

Clem…- Serena no podía decirle nada a la pequeña ya que ella tenía razones muy buenas y no podía enojarse con ella por solo querer ayudar.

-Serena vamos, conozco un lugar de ropa muy linda- dijo Clem al sostener la mano de Serena, esta no opuso resistencia- se llama "Boutique Tres Chic".

Al oír tan solo ese nombre a Serena se le vino un recuerdo que le había dicho esa "Psíquica" (Serena recordó:…Boutique Tres chic, segundo piso en un escaparate junto a la ventana…). Ambas salieron del laboratorio avisándole a Lem que lo verían en casa antes que anocheciera, este solo afirmo, ya que estaba haciendo plano para un nuevo invento.

Mientras tanto Ash ya había llegado al centro pokemon, este se veía un poco extrañado por la repentina propuesta de su amiga, pero no le dio más importancia y siguió. Ya dentro del centro pokemon , es azabache se acercó al video- teléfono más cercano, antes dejo a su Pikachu al cuidado de la enfermera Joy para que se recuperara después de la batalla con el equipo rocket.

_Sistema de localización de entrenadores activado- comenzó a hablar el video teléfono._

Ash comenzó a escribir varios nombres y la maquina solo respondió que las solicitudes de llamada serian enviadas, para que el reciba las llamadas en el número que el joven azabache escribió.

Unos minutos después recibió una llamada del altavoz del centro pokemon que decía que su equipo ya estaba totalmente descansado, no tardo mucho para que después la misma enfermera le avisara que estaba recibiendo una llamada de la región Hoenn. Ash solo asintió y se dio camino al video teléfono, preguntándose ¿quién primero recibió el mensaje?

-Hola Ash, hola pikachu- contesto una voz salida de la pantalla.

El ratón eléctrico saludo muy amigable y Ash hablo- ¿Cómo has estado Dawn?-.

-Genial, ahora estoy en Hoenn y llevo 3 listones, la competencia aquí es algo dura- contesto una jovencita de cabello azul y ojos de mismo color, esta llevaba puesto un gorro con una signo de pokeball y al lado estaba una especie de pequeño pingüino que respondía al nombre de "Piplup"- bueno Ash, ¿para qué me has llamado?, tu nunca llamas y ni siquiera supe que fue de ti cuando nos vimos en Unova- pregunto extrañada esta.

-Bueno veras Dawn te he llamado para un consejo, nunca he estado en una situación así por lo que…-

_Llamada entrante- interrumpió la máquina._

Una pantalla extra se sumó, y esta dejo ver a una joven castaña de ojos azules y llevaba una pañoleta naranja con detalles verdes- ¡Aquí May!- exclamo muy animada la joven que ahora estaba en la conversación.-¡Hola Ash!-.

-Hola May!- saludaron Ash y Dawn al unísono.

-¡Hola Dawn! ¿Cómo han estado ambos?-

-Genial- hablo Dawn- estoy ahora en Hoenn y llevo 3 listones, ¿y cómo has estado tú?

\- De maravilla, estoy en el archipiélago naranja para unas vacaciones y todo aquí es tan hermoso y relajante-.

-Me alegra que estés bien May- dijo Ash.

-¿Y bien Ash? ¿Porque me llamaste? tengo mucho sin saber de ti y ahora me entero que el aspirante a maestro pokemon me llama de la nada- dijo May.

-Bueno verán las llame a ambas para un consejo, lo que pasa es…-

_-llamada entrante- interrumpió de nuevo la máquina._

-¡Aquí estoy!- exclamo otra chica que estaba en otra pequeña pantalla en la conversación, esta era morena de ojos carmín, su cabello era muy largo y salió un pequeño dragón salir de su cabello, este respondía con el nombre "Axew".

Todos después de unos minutos se presentaron y ahora Ash estaba por decir para que las había llamado.

Continuara…

**Ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que escribí pero es culpa del mis trabajo, ojala les haya gustado este cap.**

**Jordan Robledo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: ¿Yo despistado?

Ash ya estaba que no soportaba la típica platica de chicas, por lo visto May e Iris se habían llevado muy bien, ambas hablaban de sus metas, claro que May hablaba de sus concursos, Iris por su lado hablaba de ser una gran maestra dragón pero Dawn no se quedaba atrás, esta también hablaba de sus concursos y de cuando estuvo en la revista Poke-chic, Iris en cambio menciono que en Johto conocía a una modelo de nombre Marina, le cayó bien ya que Iris antes de conocerla trataba de acercársele a su Feraligatr pensando que este era un tipo dragón, todas hablaban de un tema y otro sin importancia y Ash estaba por su parte tratando de oír o mejor dicho hablar ya que él fue quien las había llamado, pero al fin y al cabo todas si tenían algo en común "Ash es un buen entrenador pero sigue siendo un niñito". Después de otro pequeño rato de nuevo el mismo video teléfono hablo.  
_  
Llamada entrante-._

De nuevo una pantalla se había formado en medio de las demás, esta dejo ver a un joven de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color- un gusto volver a saludarlos mis muy estimados amigos- hablo este.

¡Hola Cillan!- saludaron Ash, Dawn e Iris al unisonó, May por su lado no sabía quién era.

Es un gusto volver a verlos, Ash supe que fuiste a la región kalos, dime ¿cómo es haya?-dije este muy amigable.

¡Espera Cillan!- interrumpió Iris- ¿no vas a preguntarme como ha ido o como he estado?, típico de un niñito, no sabe que las damas van primero- contesto esta algo arrogante.

Mis más sinceras disculpas Iris- dijo Cillan.- pero me temo que Ash fue quien se contacto conmigo supongo que fue por algún consejo, ¿no es así Ash?

Ash ya estaba feliz de incluirlo a la conversación, ya se había hartado de la plática de las chicas y los lugares que han visto-¡Al fin!, los he llamado a todos por un pequeño consejo eso y además que ya quería saludarlos a todos lo que pasa es…

Oigan, creo que aun no nos han presentado- interrumpió May.

Ups que modales los míos- dijo Iris- May el es nuestro amigo Cillan, nos acompañó a mí y a Ash cuando viajábamos por la región Unova.

Supongo que fuiste quien viajo con Ash por la región Hoenn y Kanto en la batalla de la frontera, ¿cierto May?- dijo Cillan muy seguro de su conclusión.

¿Cómo lo supiste? confusa May.

May yo soy Cillan y soy un gran conocedor Pokemon, pero además soy un gran detective, llámame Cillan el maestro detective- contesto este con una de sus típicas escenas.

Todos aquellos que estaban en línea sentían sudor en su nuca, hasta que Dawn interrumpió- Chicos creo que nos olvidamos de Ash.

Es cierto te interrumpimos de nuevo Ash- dijo avergonzado Cillan.

¿Puedo hablar ahora?- dijo Ash ya un tanto irritado. Todos asintieron.-Verán chicos en este corto lapso de tiempo he estado viajando con unos chicos qua han sido una gran compañía, la región Kalos es un lugar enserio que me deja con la boca abierta, y sin mencionar lo que he visto aquí, hasta he descubierto algo increíble de ciertas especies de pokemon.

Todos miraban algo confundidos por lo último mencionado, pero no le dieron más importancia así que siguieron escuchando.

Bueno verán en esta región conocí a una chica llamada Serena y resulta que ella es una amiga de la infancia en un campamento hace años-pauso Ash- pero resulta que tengo una cita con ella y le verdad no sé qué se hacen en esas…-antes de completar este fue interrumpido de golpe.

¡¿Tienes una cita Ash?!-grito sorprendida Dawn y por alguna extraña razón esta había abarcado toda la pantalla como si fuera un efecto 3D.

¡¿Hablas enserio?!- grito May emocionada.

¡Lo sabía, lo sabía…!-exclamo Iris abarcando la pantalla- ¡Sabia que algún día dejarías de ser un niñito!

Es una amiga de la infancia- pauso Dawn- ¡Aww! ¿Bueno dime Ash como es ella? ¿Es entrenadora? ¿Es coordinadora? O ¿líder de Gimnasio? ¡Sea como sea quiero conocerla!, ¿está aquí ahora?

Si Ash dime como es, ¡yo también la quiero conocer!-exclamo Iris.

¡Déjense de eso!- se interpuso May- Dime que piensas hacer en la cita, ¿piensas llevarla a bailar? ¿O que tal a cenar? ¡O ya se! ¿Un paseo en esas hermosas carretillas de Rapidash que te pasean por el parque? – narraba May muy emocionada con algunos corazones emanando de ella.

Ash no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal situación, es más, ni siquiera sabía el ¿Por qué? De la reacción de sus amigas, ¿acaso esperaban esto desde hace mucho?, simplemente no tenía sentido.

Chicas, ¿Qué les pasa?- contesto algo nervioso Ash.- solo iremos a cenar y también quería ver esa habilidad de su Fennekin, por eso también quería llevarla al campo de batalla para una pequeña pelea.-finalizo sonriente pero no espero la reacción de sus compañeras a tal grado que estas hicieron temblar el video teléfono.

¡¿Se te zafo un tornillo Ash Kétchup?!- gritaron estas al unísono.

¿He?-articulo este.

¡¿Piensas llevar a una chica a una batalla pokemon, en una cita, en la ciudad más panorámica y romántica de toda una región?!-grito Iris enojada y luego suspiro- …creo que nunca dejaras de ser un niñito…-.

¿Además, que es un Fennekin?-pregunto May para luego sacar una pokedex. "Fennekin, pokemon zorro, tras masticar e ingerir pequeñas ramas se siente pletórico y expulsa aire caliente por sus grandes orejas a temperaturas superiores a los 200 C°, se trata de un pokemon que se les entrega a los entrenadores principiantes de la región Kalos". Finalizo la máquina. Owww… es tan lindo- pensó May.

No te distraigas May- respondió Dawn- Ash no puedes llevar a una chica a una batalla- pauso esta- ¿Ash, que no eres capaz de ver a una chica como algo que no sea una amiga?-pregunto esta.

¿De qué hablas?- contesto Ash.

Ash a lo que me refiero es…- pauso está de nuevo- ¿durante tus viajes nunca has notado algo en cualquier chica?-.

No entiendo-.

Hablo que…- pauso está de nuevo ya que ella jamás supo decirle uno de los defectos más grandes del joven entrenador, hasta que hablo Iris.

¿Ash si recuerdas a Snivy y Emolga cuando usaban atracción?-pregunto Iris tratando de explicar.

Claro- contesto Ash.- un movimiento que implica enamorar al objetivo solo si este es del género opuesto.

Bueno, Ash no solo los pokemon se enamoran, en veces hasta los humanos usamos atracción-.

¿He? ¿Humanos usan atracción? Iris eso no tiene sentido, explícate- contesto Ash, aunque todos incluyendo picacho bajaron la cabeza cansados porque todos ya habían pasado eso con su compañero.

¡Por Arceus Ash! ¡¿Por qué eres tan despistado?!- grito May cansada.

¿Despistado?-dijo confundido Ash- yo no soy despistado- afirmo Ash.

Ash, ¿quieres que te recuerde aquella vez…?-empezó a contar May mientras todos oían y Ash recordaba.

_(Encontramos a un Grovile con sus brazos abiertos mientras observa como una Meganium corría en cámara lenta hacia él, este formo sus ojos como si fueran un corazón, una escena hasta un doscientos por ciento románticas, pero por desgracia este recuerdo es una historia de amor no correspondido._

_La meganium evadió a Grovile dejando a este desconcertado, solo para ver a su amada tratando de consolar y curar a un Tropius que había sido herido en una batalla previa con Grovile, Grovile solo miraba y se tallaba los ojos para intentar hacerse creer que esto solo era una pesadilla._

_La meganium curo a ese Tropius con sus habilidades curativas, y estos empezaron a jugar un poco con sus largos cuellos, para que estos al final solo empezaran a juntar cabezas en señal de cariño… no… cariño no… fue de amor. _

_El equipo rocket fue testigo de esa escena, el trio hacia sus comentarios hasta que James dijo- Pobre Grovile, otra víctima del Amourts-._

_Dicha esta frase el mundo de Grovile se hizo añicos, este cayo de rodillas derrotado y hasta había caído su rama de la boca que lo caracterizaba, no tardo mucho para que Ash y los demás llegaran para ver la escena._

_¡Equipo Rocket, ¿Qué le hicieron a Grovile?!-contesto algo enojado Ash._

_No nos veas, que no es nuestro estilo-dijo James._

_¿Ya vez? Eso le pasa por haber buscado los pétalos caídos.-dijo Meowth._

_Ha, ahora entiendo, Grovile vino por una revancha contra Tropius y volvió a perder- contesto algo comprensible Ash._

_¡Ay! ¡Me lleva!- exclamo Meowth- ¡¿Qué no vez que le bajaron las hojitas a Grovile?!-._

_Ahora entiendo- interrumpió un joven moreno, sus ojos eran negros pero estos parecían estar cerrados, este respondía al nombre de Brock- Grovile gano la batalla de la fuerza y la venganza, pero perdió en la del amor-._

_¿Gano y perdió?, eso no tiene sentido Brock, deberías tratar de explicarte mejor-._

_Todos los presentes casi caen por ese comentario, incluyendo a pikachu.)_

¿Pero que tiene eso de malo?- pregunto Ash- Grovyle aunque perdió contra Tropius evoluciono después, aunque aún no he comprendido por qué perdió la habilidad de atacar por un tiempo.

Ay… Ash, tu no entiendes-dijo derrotada May.

No te impresiones May, también recuerdo esa vez en la que Ash…-empezó a narrar Dawn.

(_Encontramos a un Piplup sentado en el suelo abatido por los enormes encantos de una Maril, este había recibido hasta cinco balas del mismísimo cupido, una escena que enterneció el corazón de la coordinadora y del futuro doctor pokemon, hasta que Ash comento:_

_Pero los pokemon se llevan bien todo el tiempo, no lo entiendo ¿Qué tiene de especial?...-_

_Hablando de despistados…-comento Dawn con sus ojos típicos ante la despistes._

_Pika pika- comento también el ratón amarillo con la misma expresión.)_

…-Ash ahora solo se quedó callado y movio boca en señal de desapruebo.

Ash tú piensas que las batallas pokemon son todo lo mejor en este mundo pero también existen otras cosas que nos hacen felices, más que una batalla de gimnasio, encontrar un pokemon nuevo o ganar la liga- dijo Cillan que ya había vuelto a hablar.

Bueno… debo admitir que probar nueva comida es muy bueno...-dijo Ash para que sus amigos cayeras sobre sus espaldas de nuevo.

Ay Ash, tú y tú estomago…-comento May.

Los niños nunca tienen llenadora…-comento Iris.

Ash, aun no entiendo porque la invitaste a salir- dijo Dawn un tanto derrotada.

Pues la verdad ella me invito a mí-dijo Ash.

¿Ella te invito?...-contestaron los excompañeros al unísono-…mmm…-todos se miraron y sonrieron.

¿Porque esas miradas?-pregunto curioso Ash.

No, por nada, nada de nada…-termino Iris.

Entonces no te importara que conozcamos a Serena ¿Verdad?- dijo Cillan.

Emmm… no supongo que no-dijo Ash algo confundido.

¿Podrías darnos un numero para poder comunicarnos contigo más tarde?-.

Pues yo supongo que puedo dar el número de la casa de Lem pero…-.

En ese caso te llamamos esta noche Ash-contestaron al unísono.

Después de una charla con sus viejos amigos, Ash se puso a reflexionar acerca de "eso" a lo que se referían sus amigos, el aun no entiende, pero ¿Por qué es tan difícil entender? Busco en las páginas de esa pokedex de su cabeza, buscando algo pero nada, esa pokedex su único resultado fue "sin datos…", este al final regreso a casa de Lem antes de que anocheciera y solo ahora esperaba cenar.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad, Clem y Serena bajaron de un taxi dejándolas enfrente de una tienda muy elegante, se podía sentir el olor tan fino que esta tienda emanaba, Serena leyó el nombre de la tienda ya que hasta su nombre estaba escrito con una placa dorada:  
_"Boutique Tres Chic"- pensó esta…_

Continuara…

**A todos los que leen este fic les debo una disculpa enorme ya que de seguro se preguntan ¿Qué escritor deja una historia incompleta?, no tengo palabras para esto ya que mi vida ha tomado muchos giros algo repentinos y mi escuela no me permite ni siquiera respirar, lo lamento enserio, ya sé que no merezco reviews pero quisiera verlos para saber si hago algo mal en esta historia. Pero aun así amo el amourshipping.  
Jordan Robledo.**

**PD: si juegan pokemon XY dejen su FC (el mío 2578 3799 8308) busco la HO de piplup!**


	7. Chapter 7

Explicaciones al final...

Capitulo 7: Noche de video-chicas.

"Boutique tres Chic"- pensó esta.

Durante años Serena nunca salía de pueblo boceto, su vida era una rutina que parecía jamas terminar, era siempre:

-Dormir temprano para el próximo martirio… digo entrenamiento para montar Rhyhorn.

-Ser picoteada por Fletching todas las mañanas.

-Alimentar a Rhyhorn antes de montarlo, aunque ella haya sido derribada siempre por el.

-Legar a casa toda sucia y con posibles golpes en sus "posaderas".

Serena nunca tuvo un momento tranquilo, ya que su madre siempre tuvo esa palabra que de solo oírla le hacia pasar un enorme escalofrio, "Entrenar", y es que de eso vivía todos los días. Durante las noches Serena accedia a la red, y solo veía o leia lo que era la región en la que vivio toda su vida, y que jamas había salido a ver.

Serena siempre fue una amante de la moda, y bueno, es toda una coincidencia que su región natal sea uno de los lugares con mas diseñadores de moda de todos, ropa digna de un miembro de alto mando o de un campeón.

Clem junto a Serena entraron a la tienda mas grande en moda de todo Kalos, instantáneamente fueron recibidas por una jovencita con un traje muy fino, parecía un uniforme de la tienda, pero deberían admitir que se veía muy bien.

-Bienvenidas a "Boutique Tres Chic"- dijo esta jovencita.

-Hola Lily- saludo la pequeña Clem.

-Clem ¿Eres tu?, Wow, ya tenia un rato sin verte, supe que tu hermano le dejo el gimnasio a un robot y luego te fuiste con el a ver todo Kalos-.

\- sí , je, je, es un gusto volverte a ver Lily- la pequeña saludo cordialmente, y luego se dirigio a Serena- Serena, quiero que conoscas a Lily, ella era mi niñera cuando era mas pequeña, te traje aquí porque ella es toda una cupido-.

-Clem que cosas dices…- contesto Lily sonrojada- Es un gusto Serena- finalizo esta.

-El gusto es mio Lily- contesto Serena al mismo tiempo que tomaban un amistoso apretón de manos.

-Lily hemos venido por ayuda, principalmente porque Serena necesita ayuda para un chico algo despistado-.

-Despistado como la habilidad de Walrein o despistado como un Slowpoke en medio de un ataque-.

-Un poco de ambos- contesto Clem y Serena solo penso "No puede ser tan despistado".

-Entonces nos espera una tarde muy larga- contesto Lily.

En Boutique Tres Chic el edificio estaba formado por dos pisos, pero para el caso especial de los lideres de gimnasio, alto mando, personas adineradas y campeones habia un piso secreto que solo se accesaba por elevador, Lem jamas le gusto esa ropa cara, el solo le gustaba tener a sus inventos cerca, asi que las cortesias de ese lugar siempre se las daba a su hermanita, de hecho nadie lo sabia pero la ropa de la pequeña era de la ropa mas fina del lugar. Como bono extra los lideres de gimnasio obtenian una cortesia por sus servicios a la liga pokemon, por asi decirlo "No podemos dejar que anden por ahi en arapos".

Las chicas junto a Lily entraron al elevador juntas, Lily dejo al descubierto una cerradura secreta que solo abrio con una llave que guardaba Lily, el elevador parecia que se movia hasta que toco el piso 2.5, por asi decirlo.

-Llegamos- dijo Lily- Segundo piso secreto-.

"Segundo piso..." esa voz que le habia dejado la "Psiquica" a Serena que parecia ser un eco en su cabeza. Al ver ese salon oculto Serena quedo impactada por lo que tenia enfrente, jamas en su vida habia visto ropa tan hermosa, podia ver esos trajes para caballero dignos de un duque, vestidos de seda que parecian estar hechos de los Caterpies mejor selectos, esas pieles tan caras que solo usaba Diantha en sus peliculas. Serena tenia mas de una arma para atacar pero ella no sabia, cual llevar.

-Manos a la obra- dijo Lily en cuanto le paso un atuendo a Serena.

Literalmente para un chico el tiempo pasa muy lento a la hora de ver como una mujer se prueba ropa todo el dia, pero para una chica es algo muy divertido, el salon en el que estaban era muy grande pero lo mas interesante era que en el medio habia una especie de pasarela, claro sin los flashes y sin las modelos extremadamente delgadas. A Serena siempre le gusto verse bella en todo momento, tal asi como era la actitud de su las ultimas dos horas, Serena estubo probandose todo tipo de trajes, era muy divertido verse con muchas prendas diferentes, podia imaginarse hasta a ella misma siendo una modelo muy famosa, porque para ser sinceros obviamente Serena es muy bella y segun Clem: "Es inhumano que Ash no pueda fijarse en esa belleza que poseia Serena".

Pero aun asi despues de todo, ninguno de esos trajes decia "Primera cita", entonces Serena recordo esas palabras de nuevo: "Segundo escaparate a la izquierda, junto a la ventana...", Serena sin pensarlo siguio esas instrucciones, dejo por un momento a Clem y Lily desconcertadas por no saber a donde se dirijia Serena. Cuando Serena llego a ese lugar por las instrucciones de su cabeza ahi lo vio, un simple maniqui que parecia ser cubierto por una manta, obviamente habia una prenda debajo de esa manta, Lily confundida por esa actitud hablo:

-Tienes curiosidad ¿Verdad?-.

-Un poco-.

-La verdad yo solo lo he visto un par de veces, ya que es una de las prendas mas valiosas que tenemos aqui en la tienda-.

Lily abrio la cortina que estaba junto a esa tan misteriosa figura, dejando entrar la luz y asi dejando ver una hermosa vista de la region Kalos.

-Supongo que puedes verla, de todos modos ya te probaste muchas de nuestras mejores prendas- Respondio Lily al momento que tomaba la manta que cubria esa figura.

Antes que se dieran cuenta Serena veia ante ella un vestido que jamas creia que encontraria, ese atuendo que le habia advertido la Psiquica que era lo que la ayudaria en un futuro no muy lejano, porfin habia encontrado su "Primera cita". Parecia ser un vestido que estubiese basado en un Pikachu, pero aun asi no parecia un raro cosplay de una convencion de pokemaniacos, sino mas bien un vestido amarillo oscuro con unos toques de dorado, con un escote no tan revelador pero aun asi muy bello, la espalda descubierta con bordes negros con encaje, ademas parecia mas bien ser un conjunto, ya que tambien venia con una boina francesa abombada del mismo color que hacia juego. Serena juraria que la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba ese conjunto, como si el mismo Arceus tubiera que ver con eso.

Tambien para la pequeña Clem le parecia un atuendo muy bonito, pero lo que le llamo la atencion fue la foto de una joven muy bella de ojos azul que estaba al lado con un Emolga y un Zebstricka usando el mismo vestido que Serena y compañia acababan de encontrar.

-Lily ¿Quien es ella?- pregunto la pequeña apuntando hacia la foto.

-No se muy bien, pero que yo sepa, ella es una modelo muy famosa de la region Unova-.

-¿Unova?-.

-Asi es, bueno no se mucho, pero este atuendo llego hace apenas unos meses, se sabe que esta chica de nombre Elesa mando este atuendo para poder exhibirlo en Boutique Tres Chic, ella es una super modelo, dicen que este vestido lo baso en el Pikachu de un chico que la vencio, ya que ella es lider de gimnasio y se especializa en pokemon de tipo electrico-.

-¿Lider de gimnasio, modelo, especialista de tipo electrico? ¡Wow!- exclamo la pequeña- ¡Es perfecta para mi hermano!, Lily ¿no tendras su numero telefonico?- finalizo esta con unas estrellas en vez de ojos.

-Ay Clem, tu nunca cambias, je, je, je- Comento Lily con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Serena le parecia muy tierna la actitud de su casi hermanita. Despues de todo Serena salio del probador con el vestido puesto y simplemente parecia ser diseñado para ella, el atuendo no solo dejaba mostrar el cuello de Swanna que poseia Serena, tambien dejaba al descubierto esas largas piernas, ademas resaltaba el color de su cabello que la caracterizaba: "Peli-miel dorado".

Pero al ver el precio del atuendo Serena se desanimo un poco, era mas de lo que podia gastar, ella estaba a punto de dejar el atuendo, hasta que la pequeña hablo de nuevo.

-Cargalo a la cortesia de mi hermano- hablo con Lily.

-Tu mandas pequeña- contesto Lily.

Serena no lo podia creer, la pequeña Clem ya le habia comprado un vestido super caro, ahora Serena se sentia culpable.

El atuendo fue guardado en una bolsa con el logotipo de Boutique Tres Chic que caracterizaba a la tienda, ademas habian encontrado unas zapatillas que lucian bien con lo que acababan de comprar, pero aun asi Serena se sentia muy culpable, ella sabia que ocupaba un traje muy formal debido a la categoria del restaurante, pero jamas penso que una niña le compraria algo muy bonito, Serena estaba con una sonrisa a medias y solo veia a Clem que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ambas caminaban buscando un taxi que las llevara a casa hasta que Serena hablo:

-No debiste comprarmelo- contesto algo seca.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Digo que no deberias gastar el dinero de esa forma-.

-Ha, hablas de eso-.

-Creo que no debiste usar la cortesia de tu hermano de esa forma-.

-Serena creo que no le importara a mi hermano que haya hecho eso, el nunca usa su cortesia, solo me compra ropa para mi-.

-Pero aun asi creo que me siento culpable por Lem-.

-Serena, la liga pokemon paga por todo, y desde que mi hermano es lider de gimnasio le han dado muchos regalos- Empezo a contar con sus dedos- El laboratorio de la torre prisma, el sistema de seguridad del gimansio, tambien la ropa de cortesia de todas las Boutique, y muchos mas-.

-...- Serena solo veia a la pequeña.

-Serena, mi hermano jamas usa la cortesia, ademas no creo que le importe o lo note, ademas tanto mi hermano como yo te queremos mucho, eres casi una hermana y mi hermano siempre dice que porfin hay alguien con quien probar los inventos que les gusten a las chicas- Clem entonces solto una risita - ¿Ya olvidaste el "Risador de cabello y aplanchador Tynamo"?-.

Serena entonces tambien solto un parde risas y entonces hablo mientras recordaba- ¡Como olvidarlo! ¡Tarde una hora en desamarrarme el cabello y Ash tardo dos en tratar de no verse como un Mareep!- entonces Serena solto a carcajadas junto Clem.

A Serena sin duda le gustaba mucho pasar esos momentos con una hermanita, ¿Quien diria que una de las mejores amigas de Serena seria una niña pequeña?, Serena ahora si ya no se sentia tan mal por haber aceptado ese caro regalo. Debia admitir que llego a considerar a los dos chicos rubios casi como su familia. Ambas chicas ya habian encontrado un taxi para llegar a la casa de Lem, sin prisas se dirigieron a casa.

Mientras tanto en casa, Ash ya habia llegado solo para encontrar el nuevo invento del joven inventor.

-Yo lo llamo el "Cohete astro-pokemon"- presento Lem a su nuevo invento que parecia ser un cohete con la cabina para un pokemon pequeño.

-¿Para que sirve?- pregunto curioso Ash que ya habia llegado hace unos minutos.

-Je, je, muy buena pregunta amigo, he diseñado este cohete para el uso cientifico de los pokemon que son enviados al espacio-.

-¿Como a los Aipom que son enviados al espacio?-.

-¡Exacto!-.

-¡El poder de la ciencia si que es asombroso!- hablo Ash emocionado.

Unos minutos despues llegaron a la escena Clem y Serena.

-¡Hola hermano! ¿Un nuevo invento?- hablo curiosa la pequeña.

-¡Asi es! y ademas ya esta entrando nuestro astronauta que probara mi nueva creacion-.

Una pequeña puerta se abrio cerca de nuestro grupo y el humo aparecio solo para el momento. En eso, como si fuera una camara lenta solo para dar algo de suspenso a la escena, llego Chespin con un traje a la medida y sosteniendo un casco que parecia mas bien una pecera.

-Astronauta Chespin, ¡preparese para abordar!- hablo Clem que habria la puerta para el pequeño pokemon erizo.

Serena para querer evitar que se arruine el nuevo traje, lo llevo adentro en su bolsa dentro y ademas se puso un casco que le proporciono el padre de Lem que estaba leyendo una revista en especial: "Motocicletas y Ampharos".

Todo estaba listo para el despegue y Lem empezo con la clasica cuenta regresiva- 5...4...3...2...1...¡Ahora!- Entonces fue cuando el cohete despego con exito.

Por desgracia antes de que el cohete alcanzara una distancia notable, lanzo mucho humo negro que dejo sucios y con un comico afro a los que estaba presenciando el posible fracaso cientifico, al principio todo parecia bien ya que miraban asombrados al cohete alcanzar una distancia notable, pero aun asi Lem habia olvidado algo.

-¿Y ahora que va ha pasar Lem?- hablo Ash.

-¿Como que?- contesto confundido.

-Digo, Chespin ahora esta en camino a la estratosfera y ahora ¿que va ha pasar?-.

Entonces Lem se alarmo ya que el objetivo era despegar ¡pero olvido aterrizar!- ¡Ho arceus!- grito alarmado - ¡¿Ahora como vamos a bajar a Chespin?!- grito alarmado, entonces sus amigos tambien se procuparon.

Mientras tanto en la pequeña cabina, Chespin estaba hecho un mar de nervios ya que solo veia botones y palancas de muchos colores, todo tipo de sonidos y demas pero ahora el cohete estaba tornandose a temblar muy violentamente.

-¡Atencion Chespin!- hablo un pequeño auricular en la cabina y era la voz de Lem- ¡El cohete caera en picada en unos diez segundos asi que lo que tienes que hacer es...! ¡Sal de ahi Chespin!- grito la voz de Clem que habia interrumpido.

Eso fue lo que asusto demasiado al pequeño pokemon, entonces le entro el panico y jalo la primera planca que encontro, era la palanca eyectora que lanzo al pequeño por los aires mientras el cohete ya caia en picada.

-¡Lanzo el asiento eyector!- grito Lem que miraba desde abajo.

-¡Ya vi suficiente! ¡Fletching ve a ayudar a Chespin!- dicho esto Ash, lanzo una pokeball y de esta salio una ave pequeña que salio a toda velocidad a por su compañero.

Fletching en el aire logro acercarse a Chespin que aun estaba atado al asiento, el ave logro sacarle el cinturon de seguridad y entonces Chespin reacciono rapido y se sujeto de las patas del "ave sacapecho". Al fin toda la locura habia acabado, pero Fletching con mucha dificultad apenas si podia levantar a Chespin, parecia que lo regañaba y casi en su idioma pokemon decia "¡Ya deja los macarrones y los Pokelitos!" y parecia que Chespin respondia con un "Callate y vuela..."

Ambos pokemon bajaron sanos y salvos con sus respectivos entrenadores, Lem lloraba a cataratas abranzando a Chespin pidiendo disculpas, entonces desde el cielo cayo enfrente de ellos el cohete que salio mal anteriormente, levanto una enorme pantalla de humo y cuando este se disipo, todos los presentes quedaron con un afro nuevamente incluyendo a los pokemon.

-Hermano, lo volviste a hacer...- hablo Clem.

-¡Ay! ¿Por que a mi?- musito este al final con el orgullo por los suelos.

Ya habia pasado un buen rato que ya habia pasado la locura del cohete, ahora Lem se disponia a limpiar el desastre que dejo su invento, Clem por su lado jugaba con su padre junto a Dedenne, Serena veia un programa de television y Ash entrenaba un poco junto a Froakkie. Cada uno estaba haciendo nada en especial hasta que el video telefono emitio un sonido dando a entender una llamada, el padre de Lem fue a contestar.

-¡Ash! ¡Telefono!- grito llamando a Ash.

Ash dejo su entrenamiento por un lado y fue hacia donde se encontraba el aparato, Serena por un momento le llego la curiosidad del quien lo llamaria en la noche y entonces se acerco entre la pared que separaba el telefono de ella.

Serena penso por un momento creyendo que podria ser la madre de Ash y entonces escucho la voz de una chica:

_-¿Como te fue Ash?-._

_-Muy bien creo, mi amigo Lem es inventor y entonces todo salio mal-._

_-_¿_Encerio?_

_\- Si, bueno el es un chico muy listo, pero le falta practica, aun recuerdo cuando tu practicabas para tus concursos o cuando Gible practicaba meteoro dragon y Piplup terminaba aplastado-._

_-Bueno soy la prueba viviente que el entrenamiento vale la pena, pero eso fue gracias a ti Ash- Finalizo la voz con un tono de dulzura._

_\- Bueno eso es cierto, aunque tambien aprendi de ti muchas cosas, como las demas chicas-._

_-Tu sabes que te quiero mucho Ash-._

_\- Y yo a ti Dawn-._

Serena al oir esas palabras se quedo de piedra, no, mas bien fue una puñalada que le perforo el pecho, escuchar eso fue horrible, y sin duda "Super efectivo". Ahora que ella lo pensaba, Serena jamas se pregunto si Ash tenia novia o si estaba comprometido, solo hablaba de las demas regiones que visito, los pokemon que capturo y las miles de aventuras que vivio. Serena se puso a pensar mucho, a tal grado que su cabeza sentia un leve hormigueo, solo escuchar eso fue horrible, ellos tenian poco tiempo viajando pero jamas le llego la idea a la cabeza de que quizas, tan solo quizas, Ash ya tenia una relacion. Eso fue suficiente para Serena, ya estaba derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas, y en su mente solo podia escuchar las palabras "¡Estupida, estupida, estupida...!". ¡¿Como demonios invita a salir a un chico que tiene novia?! y es mas ¡¿Como el acepta salir con una chica cuando el tiene novia?! .Fue un golpe muy bajo, Serena aun se preguntaba el ¿Por que? ¿Por que se enamoro muy facil de un chico que conocio en un campamento hace años?, ellos tenian años sin verse, simplemente no tenia sentido. Un momento, acaso dijo "¿Como las demas chicas?".

_-Llamada entrante...-._

_-_¡Aqui estoy!- hablo otra voz de una chica diferente.

-Hola May- saludaron al unisono los dos chicos que hablaban por telefono.

-Hola a todos, acabo de llegar de un tomar el sol en la playa, ademas estube dando una vuelta en el Salon de la fama y no creeran lo que me encontre- hablo May un tanto juguetona.

-¿Asi? ¿y que es May?- pregunto Ash curioso.

-Ta-dan - Hablo May mostrando una copia de una foto de un Ash mas joven y con sus pokemon y un trofeo

-Ash Ketchum, ¿Ese eres tu?- hablo Dawn viendo sorprendida la fotografia.

-Je, je, si- contesto Ash un poco avergonzado.

-Nunca me dijiste que estuviste en las islas naranja- hablo May.

-Bueno fue algo muy curioso, fue despues de que no tuve suerte en la meseta añil-.

-Pero es un gran logro Ash, venciste al campeon y quedaste en el salon de la fama, ademas te veias muy adorable, te pareces mas a cuando te conoci-.

-Bueno tanto yo como Pikachu hemos cambiado, ¿Verdad amigo?- hablo Ash y su fiel amigo roedor respondio muy energico.

_-Llamada entrante...-._

-¡Hola!-.

-Hola Iris- Saludaron los demas a la chica que se acababa sumar a la conversacion.

-Logre encontrar un telefono en cuanto pude, ¡Ho! por cierto Ash, hablo Cillan y me dijo que no podria charlar esta noche- contesto Iris.

-¿Porque Iris?-.

-Dijo algo asi, que el y sus hermanos fueron invitados a ser chefs en una fiesta para lideres de gimnasio-.

-¿Encerio? Wow-.

-Asi es, pero me mando un video que ya se los mande a Dawn y a May-.

-¿Que video?-.

-El video promocional pokevision de tu amiga- interrumpio Dawn.

-Como lo encontraron?-.

-La verdad ni yo lo se- hablo Iris rascandose un poco la cabeza- la verdad las redes sociales no son mi fuerte- finalizo esta un tanto avergonzada.

\- Bueno Ash podemos ver que tu amiga es una chica muy dulce- hablo May- ¿Como habias dicho que se llamaba? ¿Sirena? creo...- finalizo un tanto confundida.

-Serena, May-.

-¡Ha!, si eso- contesto riendo nerviosa.

Serena por el otro lado solo escucha la charla, ya hasta estaba dando conclusiones y la mas elocuente, segun ella, estaba... un tanto descabellada: "¿Acaso soy solo una mas de una relacion abierta? Esperen... ¿Acaso hablaron de un tal Cillan?, ¡Por arceus! ¿Tambien tengo que compartir a Ash con un chico? Un momento, ¿Cuando dije que compartiria? ¡no entrare en este juego extraño! ¿o talvez si deba?, ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!". Serena tenia una mirada un tanto ida del mundo, mirando en un punto sin importancia, pero aun asi tenia una mirada un tanto asqueada y confundida mientras pensaba acerca de tener una posible "relacion abierta", Serena se sacudio esas horribles ideas, ademas en Kalos la poligamia es totalmente ilegal.

-Y entonces el invento exploto de nuevo...- hablo Ash de nuevo que parecia contar una comica historia.

Las chicas que escuchaban rieron al escuchar esa historia de un invento fallido de el nuevo acompañante de Ash.

May que volvia a respirar hablo- ...ja, ja, ja, ¿la ciencia si que no es muy efectiva-.

-Bueno Ash creo que ya es hora de que vallamos al grano- hablo Dawn que intentaba tranquilizar a Piplup que moria de risa.

-¿Al grano?- pregunto confundido.

-Hablo que queremos conocer a Serena-.

-Aaa... eso, bueno no tengo problemas con eso-.

Serena escucho esa llamada, "¿Y ahora que hago?", Serena intentaba irse de ese lugar para no hablar con esas "Amiguitas" segun ella, como si fuese una mala parodia de los tres chiflados intento voltearse pero choco con una vitrina que estaba llena de vajilla, una cayo de la parte de arriba, Serena de milagro la atrapo, de nuevo cayo otra y Serena con mucho esfuerzo la atrapo, entonces cayeron muchos platos y tazas, Serena como podia intentaba atraparlas todas y lo logro con exito, formando asi una especie de torre de vajilla fina, luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, pero algo se asomaba de la parte de mas arriba, una diminuta cuchara que se abalanceaba y sin mas aviso desde la parte de arriba cayo, coronando la torre, Serena respiro aliviada y con mucho cuidado coloco la vajilla tal como estaba en una mesa.

-¿Serena?- hablo la voz del entrenador detras de ella.

Serena muy tensa volteo lentamente solo para ver a Ash que la veia confundido.

-Hola Ash- hablo Serena y despues rio nerviosamente.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Amm... apilo cosas...- mintio la peli-miel.

-¿Por que?-.

-Estaba... ¿Aburrida?-.

-¿Okey?- contesto Ash no muy convencido de su respuesta.

-¿Me llamabas para algo?- pregunto Serena intentando cambiar de tema.

-¡Cierto! quiero que conozcas a unas personas que son muy importantes para mi-.

-¿Encerio?- hablo Serena muy nerviosamente.

-Si, ellas son mis viejas compañeras que me acompañaron en otras regiones, son mis mejores amigas, bueno yo diria mas bien mis hermanas-.

Serena al oir eso se sentia como una tonta, "Amigas, son solo amigas", sintio un enorme alivio recorrer su mente, empezo a reir nerviosamente, pero ahora se sentia mas tranquila.

-Bueno si quieres ve a charlar un poco con ellas, yo tratare de volver a ordenar esta torre- entonces Ash rio un poco por lo bajo.

Todas las chicas que estaban en linea hablando acerca de un tema sin importancia, entonces por fin vieron a la chica que ya tenia varias visitas en esa famosa Red social que hacia temblar a la region de Kalos.

-¿Serena?- hablo May al ver a la joven entrenadora que estaba en la pantalla.

-Soy yo...- hablo muy timida Serena agachandose un poco.

Un pequeño silencio se formo en la sala, Serena se preocupaba mas y mas, ya que parecia que las chicas que estaban enfrente de ella, solo la miraba de arriba a abajo, se preocupo mas cuando parecia que una chica que parecia tener un dragon en el cabello tambien la veia pero con esa expresion de analizar la situacion, ademas la chica de cabello azul oscuro la veia similar, ademas habia un pequeño Piplup que tambien miraba. Pero entonces paso algo que ella jamas se esperaria, de repente una sonrisa en cada una de las chicas se formo y entonces todas al unisono dieron un pequeño grito de emocion.

-¡Kyaa!-.

Serena se sobresalto por esa repentina reaccion, se tapo con su hombro un poco por no saber como reaccionar.

-¡Wow! Serena soy May, viaje con Ash en Hoenn ademas que estubimos en Kanto, eres mas bonita en video telefono-.

-¡Mucho gusto Serena!, Soy Iris, viaje con Ash hace poco en Unova y las islas decolora, ¡Me encanta tu cabello!-.

-Yo soy Dawn, viaje con Ash en Sinnho, ademas estubimos participando en el Pokemon World Tournament Copa Junior en Unova, !Por Arceus, tus ojos son increibles! ademas me gusto mucho tu video de Poke-vision-.

Serena encerio que jamas se espero esta calida reaccion, por un lado la asustaron un poco debido a su absurda conclusion, pero por el lado amable, ellas parecian tener una muy buena vibra, Serena tiene fama de encontrar el lado amable de la gente, como asi ella recuerda a un viejo amigo de ella en Pueblo Boceto, un chico un tanto serio y frio pero buena persona que ademas es su vecino.

-Ho-hola, bueno ya saben que me llamo Serena- Serena se sonrojo un poco por esos cumplidos y ademas pregunto- ¿Ustedes me vieron en Poke-vision?-.

-¿Verlo?, ami me encanto, ademas debo decirte que tu pokemon es muy linda- dijo May.

-Es la primera vez que veo a un pokemon asi- hablo Dawn.

-¿Hablan de Fennekin?-.

-Claro que si, parece ser que es muy elegante-.

-Bueno, a ella le gusta siempre estar limpia, ademas le encanta cuando la acicalo-.

-¿Podemos verla?- hablo Iris hablando mas cerca de la pantalla.

-Bueno supongo que pueden, ¡Fennekin sal!-.

Serena tomo su Pokebola y la lanzo al aire, entonces una luz azul se formo enfrente de ella, materializando a un pequeño zorro que se poso enfrente de la pantalla.

-¡Fenne!- fue lo que hablo el pequeño pokemon zorro.

-¡Aww!- simplemente no podian resistirse a esa lindura las chicas, que se expresaron al unisono.

-¡Es tan linda!- hablo May, que muy apenas se controlaba por ver a ese pokemon.

-¡Es toda una dulzura!- contesto Iris en el mismo estado que May.

-¡Wow!, ¡Es imposible resistirse a ese pelaje tan lindo!-.

Mientras tanto detras del monitor con Dawn, podemos ver a un Piplup atravezado una vez mas por la flecha de cupido, Piplup no pudo hacer nada ante ese pelaje tan brillante y esos ojos tan llenos de vida.

-Piplup piplup pi- parecia ser un simple piropo pokemon pero arrodillado frente al monitor.

-¿Fenne?- contesto Fennekin mas que confundida.

-Pi piplup plup plup- hablo este con un ramo de flores que saco de la nada.

-¡¿Fe?!- Se exalto Fennekin muy exasperada y sonrojada.

-Pi pi plup- finalizo piplup que de la nada saco una vez mas un anillo.

-...Fe, ¡Fenne!- finalizo Fennekin mirando hacia otro lado dando a entender su rechazo.

-...pi..piplup- acabado arrodillado, ademas hecho piedra que se rompio en mil pedazos y las cenizas que se fueron volando por el viento que entro por la ventana, Piplup termino con el corazon roto de nuevo.

Fue una escenaa un tanto extraña, es especial ya que las chicas aun miraban todo de una forma rara y sudando en la nuca, porque la reaccion de Fennekin fue demasiado para un pequeño rechazo.

-Bueno almenos Piplup lo intento, je, je- hablo May sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Ja, ja, aww, cosita- bromeo Iris con su Axew, que no entendia en lo absoluto.

-Esta es la cuarta vez que pasa- hablo Dawn con una bandeja de las cenizas que solia ser Piplup- durante todo el dia de ayer, Piplup intento ligarse a todas las pokemon que nos encontrabamos- Dawn vacio las cenizas, lo que materializo a Piplup, pero ahora estaba en posicion fetal con una aura negra- no entiendo lo que pasa-.

-Eso fue extraño, pero Fennekin no debio rechazarlo de esa forma, ¿No lo crees amiga?- contesto Serena que fijo su mirada a su Fennekin que tenia una postura firme.

-Fenne...- hablo Fennekin dando a entender que tenia razon para rechazarlo.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, fueron toda una platica de chicas muy entretenida, Ash volvio a hablar con sus ex-compañeras por un rato, pero como siempre su naturaleza lo llamaba y queria comer algo para antes de dormir. Pero por otro lado, Serena se la paso de maravilla con las chicas, que ahora se podrian decir que son sus amigas y como cualquier amiga no pueden faltar esas tipicas platicas: maquillaje, celebridades, zapatos, pokemons lindos y felpudos, musica y ¿Quien podria olvidar el compartir inseguridades que las persiguen con respecto a su cuerpo?, Serena nunca tuvo muchas amigas en su vida, pero ahora le gustaba mucho haber hecho unas nuevas, aunque sean por video-telefono.

-... entonces aprovechamos el lanzallamas de ese Rapidash, pero Mamoswine con canto helado logro una gran sorpresa en los jueces, y entonces ganamos por limite de tiempo- finalizo Dawn

-Eso fue genial Dawn- hablo Iris- yo jamas he visto una exhibicion de un concurso...- Finalizo un poco triste.

Serena encerio que se quedo fascinada con esas experiencias, sus nuevas amigas si que tenian grandes sueños, ella jamas habia escuchado acerca de los concursos o si quiera que habian maestros dragon. Pero Serena se sintio algo extraña, sus amigas tenian sueños y metas, pero Serena aun se preguntaba que era lo que en verdad ella queria, Serena siempre fue un amante de la moda, lo que la hacia pensar que tambien podria ser una modelo muy famosa, pero luego recuerda a esas miles de chicas que abusan mucho de mantenerse delgadas, bueno ahora tachamos modelo, Serena tambien amaba mucho la atencion, talvez pudiera ser una actriz muy famosa como su heroina Diantha, pero luego recuerda los paparazzi y la poca privacidad, bueno algo mas tachado. Serena dejo de escuchar la platica de sus amigas y entonces se puso a pensar que podria ser en un futuro, pero como podia pensar con ese enorme poster que esta junto a ella de los famosos pokemon performer, Serena se rindio y mejor pensaria en eso luego, ya que una de sus nuevas amigas menciono a una tal Misty... esperen... ¿Quien es Misty?.

-... entonces su Togepi evoluciono en Togetic- finalizo May.

-Amm... ¿Quien es Misty?- pregunto curiosa Serena.

-Tu no la conoces Serena, creo que solo yo la conozco- explico May.

-Hablas de la chica que acompaño a Ash y a Brock en Kanto y Jhoto- explico Dawn- yo jamas la conoci, pero Brock y Ash me hablaban mucho de ella, en especial Ash-.

-¿E-en-encerio?- hablo Serena nerviosa.

-Si, siempre me decia que era una chica muy fuerte, con un poco de mal caracter pero era una buena chica, tambien me decia que se ocupaba de Brock cada vez que enloquecia al ver a una chica linda- hablo Dawn.

-...- Serena aun escuchaba.

-Bueno yo la conoci en Hoenn y estubo con nosotros en Kanto, era una chica algo dulce ademas que ella y Ash se llevaban muy bien- Hablo May tratando de contar como era esta susodicha Misty.

Auch, Serena sintio una roca golpearla en el pecho- ¿Que tan bien?- musito esta con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno diria que eran como los mejores amigos, y bueno no la culpo, fue la primera chica en acompañar a Ash, es una chica que se especializa en el tipo agua, recuerdo que Ash se divertia mucho, ya que una vez los vi entrenando a los dos- Hablo May con esas palabras que parecias pedradas que atacaban a Serena en el pecho.

Serena penso un poco, ya hace unos momentoas atras ya habia malinterpretado las cosas pero habia algo raro en esta tal Misty que la ponia en guardia, ella jamas creyo que las batallas les fueran bien y pensar que una especialista en tipo agua le haria competencia, ella no tendria oportunidad, Fennekin muy apenas si conocia lanzallamas, brasas, poder oculto y arañaso. Lo que no vio Serena era que se habia quedado en silencio pensando un poco y las demas ya se estaban preocupando asi que la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te pasa algo Serena?- pregunto Iris.

-¿He?-.

-Te quedaste como Slowpoke de piedra-.

-Es solo que esta Misty que me hablaron me hizo sentir extraña-.

-¿Extraña en que sentido?- pregunto Dawn.

-Bueno es solo que... -empezo a explicar- ustedes si que tienen muchas experiencias, tambien sueños y ademas son muy fuertes en muchos aspectos, y yo solo soy una novata que se desespera cuando no puede hacer algo, yo aun no se que hacer en mi viaje-.

-...- las demas chicas solo escuchaban.

-Se supone que este viaje es para saber que hacer y no creo que mama quiera que este en casa toda la vida, y esta Misty que me dijeron, bueno no se que decir...-.

-¿Acaso huelo celos?- Hablo May picara.

-¡¿He?!- se alarmo Serena.

-Si son celos- canto Iris un poco.

-¿Yo celosa de una chica que no conozco?- hablo Serena pero sonrojada- Porfavor-.

La habitacion quedo en silencio unos segundos, pero despues Serena se vio ante ella tres miradas picaras y juguetonas, pero lo peor de todo hasta Fennekin la veia sonriente y picaramente, ademas Piplup aun seguia con un aura negra en una esquina pero ahora siendo consolado por Buneary y Togekiss.

-¿...tan obvia soy?-.

Todas las chicas termino mas roja a no poder, en solo una noche ya habia pasado por varias emociones.

-Serena, los celos no son malos- hablo Dawn- ademas tampoco te desesperes por no saber que hacer en tu viaje-.

-Concuerdo con Dawn, y aunque no lo creas yo tambien pase por eso- explico May- cuando sali de ciudad Petalia, mi papa tenia la idea de que yo venceria en la liga pokemon y que el y yo tendriamos una batalla, pero la verdad las batallas no me llamaban mucho la atencion, luego llego el dia que conoci los concursos y literalmente me enamore-.

-Tambien recuerdo la vez que sali de pueblo Hojas gemelas-empezo a relatar Dawn- cuando sali de mi casa, la verdad mi mama tambien tenia muchas de sus dudas al dejarme ir, recuerdo que ni siquiera podia encontrar el laboratorio del profesor, tambien en mis primeros concursos era un desastre-.

-Tambien eso me trae recuerdos- hablo Iris- cuando sali de la aldea de los dragones muy apenas si tenia a Axew y a Excadrill para poder tomar mi camino a maestra dragon, pero mas bien solo tenia a Axew conmigo, heri los sentimientos de Excadrill cuando perdio en una batalla muy importante, no me hacia caso en nada, se la pasaba en su forma taladro y jamas se movia, solo cuando se enojaba, si un pokemon de tierra no me hacia caso, ¿Como hiba a hacer que un dragon me obedesca?-.

-Pero yo soy peor, cuando intente capturar a un pokemon, Fennekin salio huyendo y ademas falle al lanzar la poke bola- explico Serena.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- hablo May- cuando intente capturar a un Azuril, mi Torchic termino en urgencias y yo despeinada-.

-La primera vez intente capturar a un Buneary y termine con una marca de la poke bola en la cara- explico Dawn.

-Serena, las cosas en veces son algo dificiles, pero eso es comprensible al ser un novato, veras que las cosas que quieras van a pasar, solo...- hablo Iris pero fue interrumpida por Serena.

-Nunca te rindas, hasta el final...- hablo Serena recordando esas palabras.

-En realidad solo hiba a decir, "Lavar tu ropa todos los jueves", pero lo tuyo es mejor- termino Iris.

Todos presentes estaban riendo por el ultimo comentario.

-Bueno Serena ya es un poco tarde y nos gusto mucho conocerte pero ahora es tiempo de hablar de lo que verdad queriamos hablar- comento Dawn.

-¿Y de que es?-.

-No te hagas, picarona- comento May.

-¿He?-.

-Sabemos que invitaste a salir a Ash, que aventada...- comento Iris.

-Ha... eso...bueno yo...- balbuceaba Serena sonrojada.

-Te la pasastes hablando de ti y preguntando de nosotras pero no nos has contado de lo que has pasado con Ash hasta ahora- hablo Dawn- hacemos todo esto porque Ash no es que digamos un experto en el amor-.

-Eso es muy cierto, bueno supongo que es tipico de un niñito, pero debo admitir que el amor tampoco es mi fuerte-.

-¿Pero, por que le dan mucha importancia?- pregunto confundida Serena.

-Serena...- empezo May- hace poco hemos hablado nosotras tres y siempre hablabamos de lo despistado que es Ash, y las tres creo que hemos llegado a esperar a que el tenga a un alguien especial- entonces May se puso un poco mas seria- Serena, aunque no lo creas, Ash ha tenido a varias chicas siguiendolo, recuerdo a una chica que era un Az del frente de batalla que no le quitaba la mirada de Ash, ademas Brock tambien unas veces me hablaba de una chica en Jhoto que se especializa en el tipo fuego, Meysi creo que se llamaba...-.

-Tambien recuerdo a una chica de un campamento en Sinnho, era una chica que se hacia cargo de la guarderia pokemon, al principio Ash la confundio con un chico, pero recuerdo bien que ella no respiraba un dia sin pensar en Ash- hablo Dawn recordando.

-Aunque no lo creas, tambien en Unova Ash tenia unas admiradoras cuando formabamos parte de el club batalla pokemon-Hablo Iris - cuando Ash vencia en un combate varias chicas se acercaban a el...- pauso esta- ¡¿Pero como un chico puede ser tan despistado?!- finalizo esta con una expesion de desesperacion.

Ahora Serena se sentia que la entendian, ¿Encerio todo el mundo se da cuenta que Ash es muy despistado?, sin duda se sentia muy bien sabiendo que ademas de ella otras personas lo pensaban.

Pero eso no viene al caso- ¿Pero porque le dan mucha importancia a esto?- pregunto Serena.

-Serena, a ti te gusta Ash ¿verdad?- pregunto Dawn.

-¿Que?... ja, ja, ja... ¿Que les hace pensar eso?- Balbuceaba Serena y reia nerviosamente.

-Serena se nota que te gusta- hablo May picaramente.

-¿U-ustedes creen eso?-.

-¿Creerlo? ¡Ja! estamos seguras, amiga- expreso Iris.-

-¿Mu-muy seguras?-hablo Serena. Algo que caracteriza a las chicas es que entre ellas se dan cuenta si les gusta un chico, y en el caso de Serena, de solo escuchar el nombre Ash, podia notarse claramente su sonrojo, ademas juntaba las rodillas mucho y podia notarse que temblaban claramente, Serena bajo mucho la mirada y sus nuevas amigas solo sonreian por sus actitudes.

-Parece que te gusta mucho, y solo llevan poco de conocerse, pero para el amor no hay tiempo ni edad- hablo May ilusionada.

-Bueno en realidad, Ash y yo, ya nos conociamos de ya hace un tiempo, pero fue hace muchos años- explicaba Serena.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Es una historia de cuando visite Kanto-.

-¿Una historia?, ¡Cuentanos!- hablo Dawn ya que hablo de una historia muy inesperada.

Y asi, Serena habia contado esa historia, que muy pocos sabian de ella, ese dia en el campamento de pueblo paleta del profesor Oak, el incidente de Poliwag y ademas el dia que Serena guardo ese pañuelo hasta que ella ya tenia edad para tener un pokemon, pero el dia mas feliz fue cuando pudo devolverselo al chico azabache del que se cautivo. Ademas tambien les habia contado de la parte cuando el gano una cena muy especial y despues que ella lo invito a salir.

-¡Kyaa!- suspiraron todas las chicas a mas no poder despues de oir esa historia.

-¡Ho Arceus!- hablo May- ¡Es como esas novelas en las que un chico y una chica se conocen en su infancia, hasta que años despues se rencuentran por que el destino quiere que esten juntos toda la vida y ademas viven el romance de nuevo porque deben estar juntos!- pauso esta- ¡Es lo mas hermoso que he escuchado- hablo muy rapidamente la ultima oracion- ¡Ay!, que romantico...- termino esta mientras miles de corazones emanaban de ella.

-¡Y yo que creia que cosas asi solo se veian en la tele o en las novelas de mi mama!- hablo Dawn en el mismo estado que May.

Pero Iris estaba peor, la aspirante a maestra dragon estaba hechada enfrente del monitor suspirando como loca- Es... es... es tan... romantico- musitaba esta por la historia de su amiga.

Serena estaba sonrojada y tenia una sonrisa que parecia que nadie le quitaria, le gustaba que sus amigas le apoyaran en la dificl tarea de tener algo lindo con Ash.

-Serena durante un buen tiempo hemos estado esperando que Ash pueda encontrar a alguien, no me mal interpretes pero Ash es algo apuesto y ademas mucho tiempo entrenando lo ha puesto en forma- hablo May sonriendole a Serena.

-Es solo una cita... contesto Serena pero luego se sonrojo de nuevo- aunque debo admitir que Ash es guapo-.

-¡Kyaa! entonces esta decidido, espero que tu y Ash se la pasen genial- finalizo Iris.

Durante un rato mas, todas hablaron de nuevo acerca de consejos de como pescar a un chico, consejos de sus madres de cada una, los tipicos: "Se tu misma", "No exageres en el maquillaje", "Deja que el pague la cuenta", "No te bañes en el perfume" y por parte de los padres esta el tipico "No llegues a tercera base, no por lo menos mientras viva", consejos que ellas jamas habia puesto en practica ya que ninguna ya habia tenido una cita oficial. Serena tuvo mas momentos con sus nuevas amigas, hablando de que va a usar y hasta habian presentado a los hermanos rubios, para inclusive ayudar a que Pikachu dejara solos a Ash y Serena, aunque sea por unas horas.

-¡¿Maestra dragon?! ¡¿Coordinadoras Pokemon?! ¡Wow!- hablo la pequeña Clem enfrente del monitor para hacer una de sus tipicas escenas- !Porfavor, una de ustedes casese con mi hermano! ¡o mejor todas!-.

-¡¿Cl-Clem?! ¡¿Pe-Pero que haces?!- grito el rubio a mas no poder muriendo de verguenza.

-¿He?- contestaron las tres chicas sonrojadas y confundidas.

-Se que una relacion a larga distancia es dificil, pero mi hermano es lider de gimnasio y el dinero para comunicacion no es problema- explico la pequeña tratando de explicar su idea para una relacion.

Una mano mecanica tomo a la pequeña de la camisa y la levanto llevandola lejos del monitor y ya solo se podia ver a Lem caminando con la cara roja- ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso! Es tan vergonzoso...-.

-¡Dawn, Iris, May, porfavor piensenlo!-.

Todas la chicas ya estaban rojas y sudando en la nuca pero la actitud de la pequeña les gusto.

-Que niña tan peculiar, je, je- Hablo Iris un poco sonrojada.

-Es muy linda- comento May.

-Me recuerda a Brock, ja, ja- finalizo Dawn.

-Bueno creo que ya es tarde chicas, ¿les parece si hablamos luego?- hablo Serena cambiando de tema- hablamos luego, les hablare despues con el sistema de localizacion de entrenadores-.

-¡Entendido!- hablaron todas al unisono.

-Adios- se despidio Serena cordialmente y entonces el video telefono se apago finalizando la llamada.

En Luminalia ya era un poco tarde por eso los chicos ya se habian ido a dormir, en especial Ash que habia comido en exceso de nuevo y con Lem siguiendolo con orejeras que anulan el ruido, la pequeña Clem si con mucha dificultad se ponia en pie, caminaba con mucho pesar y subiendo las escalera pero tenia a Serena para ayudarla.

-...Buenas noches señor- se despidio Serena del padre de Clem y Lem.

-...buenas noches papi...- se despidio Clem muy somnolienta.

-Buenas noches Serena, buenas noches cariño-.

El padre de Lem encendio la television mostrando la ultima noticia de la noche:

"En otras noticias, ya llego la epoca de apareamiento de Empoleon y su linea evolutiva, este pokemon que tiene fama de pedir propuestas un poco indecentes a los demas que tengan genero opuesto ya empezaron con su rito anual de apareamiento, las enfermeras Joy y centros pokemon sugieren calmar estos deseos solo moliendo bayas Atania en su comida, no es nada que sea un problema serio..."

Mientras tanto en la habitacion donde dormia Serena y Clem, Fennekin aun estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada, por lo que le dijo un Piplup en el monitor.

Continuara...

_**Tengo mil razones para no haber actualizado este fic:**_

_**1- Enferme mucho.**_

_**2- Compre pokemon Rubi Omega.**_

_**3- Debo mantener mi beca en la escuela y con muchas tareas.**_

_**4- Casi me atacan brujas (No pregunten).**_

_**5-Me la he pasado buscando universidades de ingenieria naval o aeronautica en Mexico (Si saben de una con plan de becas me avisan)**_

_**6-Me enamore de el manga "Pokemon adventures" y ademas escribi un one-shot de franticshipping navideño.**_

_**Etc, etc, etc...**_

_**Pero creo que lo mas importante fue que empeze una vida dedicandome a ponerme en forma, veran soy un tipo un poco delgado pero desde noviembre he entrenado mucho para mejorar mi vida, me sorprende a lo que he llegado a hacer con mi cuerpo.**_

_**En fin, he estado muy ocupado, y he tenido muchos comentarios que me motivaron a subir nuevo capitulo:**_

_**Guest**_

_**JinSama**_

_**Saul**_

_**Dante**_

_**Emerl G**_

_**Y a todos los demás gracias.**_

_**Gracias por lo Reviews pero lo más importante:**_

_**Gracias por Leer.**_

_**PD: Si son amantes de los videojuegos de pokemon como yo, ¿no tendra un Seroperior con respondo o un Piplup con competitivo?, no tengo mucho que ofrecer pero no importan IVs nni naturaleza, solo busco sus habilidades.**_

_**Mi nuevo Fc: 3282-4728-5883.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Mas cruel que el equipo Rocket.

Heliostick ataco con mucha potencia, intentanto paralizar a su enemigo pero aun asi no fue suficiente...

-Venusaur, finalizalo con rayo solar..- ordeno friamente esta entrenadora que es

conocida como July.

Venusaur, cargo rapidamente energia en su planta de la espalda y remato a su enemigo que termino derrotado en la arena de batalla.

-Heliostick ya no puede continuar, la victoria es tuya entrenadora Ju...- hablo un robot que era conocido como Lembot, encargado de hacer las labores de un lider de gimnasio ausente.

-Si, si, ya entendi,abrelatas...-interrumpio descortesmente esta entrenadora, arrebatando la medalla que tenia en mano el androide.

Venusaur estaba celebrando por haber ganado en una batalla mas de lider de gimnasio, este hacia ruidos en señal de victoria, pero de repente quedo mudo por ver a su entrenadora observandolo de una manera fria, hasta que volvio a hablar.

-No lograste megaevolucionar de nuevo- hablo muy mal July, ademas Venusaur solo miraba con algo de temor- tienes que mejorar...- finalizo friamente.

En el mundo existen millones de entrenadores, cada uno con una personalidad distinta, lamentablemente este es el caso de July que solo le interesa ganar, July por años fue una niña adinerada, con miles de sirvientes cumpliendo hasta el mas ridiculo capricho, pero todo cambio el dia que tuvo edad para ser entrenadora pokemon, ella era un poco mas joven, llego al laboratorio del profesor Oak el dia que salio de su mansion en ciudad verde, como es costumbre a los entrenadores novatos, siempre se les dan a escoger entre los tres iniciales de respectivas regiones, ella como otros eligio al inicial de tipo planta, pero ahi no acabo la cosa, al tener ilimitados recursos, July gasto miles de pokesdolares en caramelos raros, pokemon con potenciales extraordinarios, brazales firmes y tambien en cientos de cientificos que estudiaban el mejoramiento de sus pokemon, una niña con un ego enorme y que odia perder, y de seguro se preguntan ¿Como se habra sentido al perder con un diminuto Pikachu?.

Esta chica tenia fama de ser fria y calculadora, con recursos ilimitados, y por si fuera poco, logro conseguir una piedra activadora junto con la Venusaurita. July miraba fijamente la poke bola de su pokemon inicial, y aun se pregunta "¿Que es eso que falta para una megaevolucion?". July caminaba muy tranquilamente a las afueras de la torre prisma, aun recordando que sus cientificos que trabajaban para ella, le habian dicho que es posible activar la megaevolucion, ya que estubieron espiando en secreto a la campeona Diantha, determinaron que al momento que empieza con la transformacion, el entrenador emite una energia, energia Rei, un poder tan puro que no se destruye, July trato de convencer a los investigardores que inventen una maquina que pueda emitir con facilidad esa energia, pero para lamentablemente para July sus cientificos se negaron, le habia dicho a July que esa energia solo lograria perjudicar a un pokemon si no se sabe cuanta necesita, al momento que se activa una megaevolucion el entrenador emana la energia Rei pero en cantidades que no lastimen al pokemon, hablaron con ella, dijeron que es imposible encontrar la cantidad exacta de esa energia ya que no existe un aparato que pueda medir o controlar esa energia, July como cualquier otra niña hizo solo una rebieta, como no consiguio lo que queria, solo despidio a todos y cada uno de sus cientificos, a ella nunca le preocupa la salud de Venusaur, la de ningun pokemon que posee, solo le interesa ganar.

Esta chica se sento en una banca cerca y estaba pensando en ese patetico Pikachu que la derroto, hasta que escucho una conversacion de unas personas que estaban sentadas en una mesa cerca, veia a solo dos personas pero escuchaba tres voces, estas dos personas llebavan lo que parecian uniformes con la marca de una enorme letra "R".

-Es un paso al frente y dos hacia atras-.

-Diras tres...-.

-Estabamos cerca, hasta ya teniamos un Garchomp extra para el jefe-.

-Esa boba tenia que enojarse, mejor que ni se valla a casar-.

-Su Fennekin nos dejo extra crujientes y el Pikachu del bobo termino el trabajo-.

-Necesitamos otro plan para esta noche, ¡atacaremos cuando menos se lo esperen!-.

-Ya lo hicimos y termine quitandome puas de ese Chespin de mi orgullo...-.

-¿Que tal si lo hacemos mientras comen?-.

-Ese Froakkie me dejo con mi cabello pegajoso...-.

-Pues ya se nos acabaron las ideas-.

-Y pensar que asi llevamos casi 17 temporadas-.

Estas tres voces suspiraron pesadamente, entonces July por lo que dijeron se puso a pensar que ese era el Pikachu del que hablaban, los Pikachus en Kalos no son muy comunes, tal vez puedan llegar a un acuerdo.

-¡Oigan!- llamo la atencion July a ese trio que escuchaba, al verlos mejor noto que era un joven de cabello lavanda y una chica con el cabello rojo con un rizo en la punta.

-¿Quien eres tu?- hablo el chico que respondia al nombre de James.

-¿Y eso importa?- comenzo July- Creo que tenemos un enemigo en comun...-.

-¿De que hablas?- cuestiono la chica que tenia de nombre Jessie.

-Hablo que tanto yo como ustedes tenemos a un Pikachu junto a un chico que nos molesta-.

-Continua...- hablo lo que parecia ser un Meowth parlante que se poso encima de la mesa.

-¿Eso es un Meowth parlante?- pregunto July un tanto impresionada.

-Eso no importa por ahora- contesto el pokemon felino.

-Bueno...- dijo July y entonces durante un buen rato les habia platicado al equipo Rocket acerca de la megaevolucion y de como Venusaur perdio con Pikachu.

-Entonces Pikachu vencio a un poderoso Venusaur...-hablo Jessie.

July asentio muy decidida con brazos cruzados y ojos cerrado- Asi es... yo se que ustedes son el equipo Rocket, una organizacion criminal que atenta en Kanto y Jhoto, lo se porque yo vivo en ciudad verde, mis cientificos eran unos cobardes por no crear ese invento, pero creo que ustedes pueden ayudarme a obtener lo que quiero-.

-¿Asi? y ¿como?- pregunto James confundido.

-Ustedes cada vez que desean una maquina reciben planos de todo tipo de cientificos que trabajan para la organizacion, manden un mensaje a su cuartel con la idea de pasar energia Rei y de un aparato que la reciba-.

-Debo admitir que sabes mucho del tema...- hablo Jessie.

-Una vez conoci a un chico que pertenecia al equipo Magma en Hoenn, veran yo tenia un rival que atentaba con que yo ganara en la liga pokemon...- empezo a contar July, pero ahora tenia una sonrisa un tanto macabra, y una sombra se asomaba entre su nariz y sus ojos.

-¿Y que paso?- hablo Meowth un poco temeroso.

-Solo, desaparecio ese susodicho rival...- finalizo July muy friamente.

El equipo Rocket al haber escuchado esa historia sintio un escalofrio, esta chica encerio da miedo, eliminara a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, este trio se movio un poco del lugar en donde estaba y despues se juntaron para hablar de esta chica.

-¿Ustedes que dicen?- hablo James.

-Esta niña da mas miedo que Anabell de la mano con Choky- contesto Meowth.

-Suena como All Paccino en el espinazo del diablo...-hablo Jessie tambien un tanto temerosa.

-Suena tentador pero antes quiero saber ¿Que ganamos?- conteso Meowth.

El equipo Rocket se movio un poco de nuevo para quedar enfrente de July una vez mas, que estaba sentada.

-¿Y que ganaremos nosotros señorita?- pregunto James.

July busco en su bolso un poco y entonces saco una pequeña libreta, escribio un par de numeros, arranco un pedazo de papel y se los entrego al equipo Rocket.

Jessie tomo el papel con miedo de que no fuese una amenaza de muerte pero lo que vio solo la dejo confundida.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Tu numero telefonico?-.

-Es su recompenza...- afirmo friamente July.

Tantas cifras logro que los tres integrantes casi se desmayaran, Meowth pelliscandose por creer que soñaba, James hecho de piedra y Jessie desmayada pero siendo atrapada por Wobufet.

-Si aceptan ademas les dejare quedarse con el Pikachu, y si esto sale perfecto hasta podria conseguirles una piedra activadora, ¿Entonces tenemos un trato?- hablo July.

El equipo Rocket no lo penso mas y cerro el trato con un apreton de manos, July se fue pero les dejo una direccion para que los viera, ahora el equipo Rocket estaba con una sonrisa que nadie les quitaba.

Meowth hablo acerca de que diria su jefe con su nueva piedra:

-"Esta piedra contiene el secreto de la megaevolucion, con esto la conquista del mundo sera cosa del pasado, solo esperen a Meowth y sus sirvientes les llegue su Mega-ascenso, si saben a lo que me refiero"- Hablo Meowth haciendose sonar como Giovanni en una de sus fantasias.

-¡Ya la hicimos!- gritaba el equipo Rocket victorioso y ademas estaba bailando de felicidad mientras caminaba.

July desde su habitacion en el hotel Ricachilton estaba mirando las piedras que le aseguraban un poder devastador, estaba bebiendo un poco de te hasta que hablo para ella misma- Nadie me humilla de esa forma, asi que preparate Ash Ketchum- finalizo esta mientras veia toda la ciudad y su festival por la ventana.

Venusaur escucho todo desde su poke bola, ya hasta temblaba, es un pokemon que le teme a su entrenadora.

Continuara...

**Antes que nada este cap fue solo de relleno para saber que paso con esta tal July y con el equipo Rocket, quize darle mas protagonismo y ademas me estube basando un poco en los Sociopatas de la serie de la Ley y el Orden. Bueno como dije, este capitulo es solo de relleno, ya que estube notando que no hay muchos villanos en esta historia, bueno en fin, dejen Review (Si es que me lo merezco) y sugieran esta historia a los amantes del Amourshipping, aun no se cuando acabe esta historia pero tal vez tarde por que antes esta mi escuela.**

**Cambiando de tema, ¿Ya vieron el ultimo capitulo de pokemon XY?, en mi opinion fue algo cruel lo que le paso a Serena, pero el cambio de imagen le favorecio mucho, ahora tenemos una prueba mas de que el Amourshipping es real, ese liston que porta Serena en su nuevo atuendo fue lo que me gusto mas, en lo personal yo pienso que Pokemon intenta poner romance verdadero, despues de 18 temporadas era hora de algo nuevo, pero no se desesperen, recuerden que esto del amor es nuevo para Ash y tiene que ser de poco a poco, pero despues de todo Serena nos da la esperanza que no quede en la Friendzone, y ¿que piensas tu?, quiero ver las opiniones de este susodicho Amourshipping.**

**Gracias por Leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Escribí el borrador, leí lo que escribí, corregí errores, me hice un sándwich, lo volví a leer, pulí un poco la historia, intente ser lo mas romántico que pude, investigue un poco mas del doblaje, vi el nuevo capitulo de Pokemon XYZ, corregí errores de nuevo, me prepare un cereal, hice mi tarea, me fui a entrenar y ahora escucho cantos de peregrinos en la planta baja de mi casa.**

**Disculpas, explicaciones, causas, motivos, razones y posiblemente la vergüenza mas grande de todo Fanfiction al final del capitulo por favor.**

**Se sugiere que este capitulo se lea lento y no soy responsable de un posible caso de diabetes…**

Capitulo 9:_** ¿Qué entiendes por amor?**_

Una mañana normal, apenas si en Luminalia podía sentirse el calor de las 11 am, como siempre nuestro héroe desayunaba, bueno mas bien, devoraba. Desde que llego a su hogar el padre de Lem siempre, le impresiono la forma en la que comía el joven entrenador, el decía "Come como Tepig", pero Lem contestaba "Al menos los Tepig mastican" y la pequeña Clem comentaba " Yo diría mas bien como Ducklett", en eso Ash trago una croqueta solo deslizándola en su boca, aprisionándola con solo cerrar sus dientes.

Ash comía como siempre, y disfrutaba mucho la comida de su nuevo amigo, si bien Lem decía "La ciencia y la cocina parecen que van de la mano", y enserio que se lo toma enserio, aunque le guste mucho la ciencia, Lem tiene mucho talento para la cocina, esta es la primera vez que Ash viaja con dos personas que tienen buena cocina, Lem y Serena... esperen, ¿En donde esta Serena? Ash no se había dado cuenta que Serena no estaba y esta era la noche de su "cita", entonces Ash le pregunto a su amigo que ahora lo acompañaba en la mesa.

-Lem ¿donde esta Serena?- entonces Ash vio que alguien faltaba también- ¿y donde esta Clem?-.

-Ambas salieron esta mañana y no me dijeron a donde...- contesto Lem confundido.

Mientras tanto en un SPA que también prestaba sus servicios a la liga pokemon, encontramos a una Serena con ojos de rodaja de baya, con una toalla en el cabello, dos chicas que le limaban y pintaban las uñas tanto como de sus pies como de sus manos, pero el colmo fue que también estaba una pequeña Clem en el mismo estado.

-Creo que es demasiado...- comento Serena.

-Tranquila Serena, es la lógica de las comedias así que no puede faltar algo así- dijo Clem.

-De de- afirmo Dedenne.

De regreso con Lem y Ash, ambos ya estaban terminando su desayuno, esta vez Ash se ofreció a limpiar la vajilla, Lem entonces recordó algo que le había dicho Dawn anoche: "_Recuerda, no podemos dejar que Ash valla esta noche con su gorra, esos lugares son de categoría, sin camisa ni zapatos, no hay servicio". _Lem le había quedado muy claro eso, el sabia que el restaurante de esta noche es de clase muy alta, se vera mal si Ash llega con su típico traje.

-Oye Ash- Hablo Lem.

-Dime-.

-¿Ya sabes de lo que vas a usar esta noche?-.

-Obviamente usare camisa Lem- contesto Ash de repente.

Lem no se espero esa respuesta, ¿Ash ya sabia que usar?, no quería sonar ofensivo pero Lem no considera del todo a Ash algo sofisticado.

-¿Ya sabias eso?-.

-Claro que si, en esos lugares se usa ese tipo de ropa ¿no?- hablo Ash.

-Bueno si, ¿Pero ya sabes que ponerte?-.

-Ayer vi en una Boutique una camisa de ese tipo, y bueno estaba en buen precio, solo pedí que la envolvieran- platico Ash.

Wow, Lem nunca se espero esta actitud de su amigo, esperaba más bien un "No me apartare de mi gorra" o algo así. Pero la pregunta es y aunque no quería sonar ofensivo- ¿Que sabes de esas cosas?-.

Ash termino de lavar el ultimo plato, entonces se sentó en la mesa comedor en la que estaba su amigo- Cuando era pequeño, mi mama me llevo por un tiempo a clases de etiqueta- empezó a relatar Ash, Lem lo miraba intrigado- Aun me faltaban 2 años para tener mi primer pokemon, mi mama decía "Incluso un maestro pokemon debe tener modales", aunque llevar un traje o comer lento no es lo mío, jamás creí que esos días me servirían de algo, pero creo que llego la ocasión- hablo Ash animado.

Lem se sentía como un cretino, pensar que Ash no tenia modales, entonces Lem se dio cuenta de algo, ¿Ash se arreglara por quien?- Ash, y ¿solo usaras eso por el restaurante?- pregunto Lem curioso.

-¡Claro!- contesto animado pero luego pregunto curioso- ¿Porque otra cosa me arreglaría para esta noche?- finalizo curioso.

Lem aun le sorprendía lo despistado que era su amigo-"¿Y que hay de Serena?"- pensó Lem.

Ya era casi las tres de la tarde en la hermosa ciudad luz, Serena y Clem después de estar en el SPA, ahora se encontraban sentadas en una banca disfrutando un helado. Pero por alguna razón Serena solo miraba su helado, mientras la pequeña lo disfrutaba.

Clem miro preocupada a su amiga que estaba al lado de ella- Serena ¿Que pasa?-.

-...-Serena no contesto, tenia su mirada en su helado y su mente no estaba en tierra.

-¡Serena!- grito Clem llamando su atención.

¡Ah!- reacciono la peli miel- ¿Que pasa?-.

-Te desconectaste-.

-Lo siento, es solo que he estado pensando...-.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- pregunto curiosa Clem.

-...un poco...-.

-¿Por que? ¿No es esto lo que habías querido?-.

Serena había querido esto desde el día que se volvió a encontrar con el chico, pero ahora Serena creía que su "cita", no termine como ella espere, ya que Ash jamás se ha percatado si quiera de las veces en que ella intenta llamar su atención- "¿Y si de nuevo no se da cuenta de lo que quiero hacerle ver?"- pensó Serena preocupada. Cerró un poco su puño y lo puso en su pecho, ella podía sentir sus latidos apagados, hasta que se tranquilizo por una pequeña mano que ahora la sostenía.

Clem con su mano y la de su amiga, la tomo fuerte, miro a Serena a los ojos- Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, asegurado por Lily y Clem- bromeo al final la pequeña.

Serena ahora se sentía algo mas tranquila, pero aun así no le quitaba esa duda a Serena que la preocupaba "¿Como atraer a un chico despistado?", Serena tendrá que descubrirlo esta noche, si no estos últimos días serán para nada.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde en Luminalia, Serena ahora se había tranquilizado un poco después de lo que le había dicho Clem, Serena siempre le sorprendió la actitud de la pequeña, al parecer a su poca edad ya sabia muchas cosas de parejas, Serena piensa que fue en parte por conseguirle esposa a su hermano, pero enserio que esta niña sorprendía a los demás.

Serena estaba mirando desde su ventana el atardecer de Luminalia y además las luces del festival que apenas se hacían notar, se dejo caer en la cama que compartía con la niña y suspiro hondo, Serena jamás pensó que pudiera tener algo así con Ash, desde que inicio su viaje solo quiso devolver un simple pañuelo, pero por alguna razón Serena sentía que le gustaba cada día mas el azabache, la muchacha peli miel de solo recordar sus atributos se le ponía la piel china: sus ojos, esa sonrisa, sus metas, lo dulce que es, todo un héroe... Serena no se había dado cuenta pero ahora tenia una sonrisa y además sus mejillas ardían a rojo vivo. Se levanto de repente, miro la hora, y se dio cuenta que ya casi llego la hora, no lo pensó mas y entro al baño, desde afuera ya se podía escuchar la regadera encendida.

Ash estaba afuera entrenando con Pikachu y Froakkie.

-¡Pikachu, bola voltio! ¡Froakkie, doble equipo!- Froakkie fue rápido y logro hacer con éxito varias copias de el mismo, Pikachu creo mas de una bola de energía que impacto a la mayoría de las copias, también impactando al original, dejando a Froakkie noqueado en el suelo.

-¡Suficiente por hoy!- ordeno Ash, se acerco y le dio una baya a Froakkie para que recuperara energía y lo devolvió a su bola- muchas gracias Froakkie, ahora descansa por favor- Ash miro a Pikachu y el ratón eléctrico se poso en el hombro del entrenador- tu también has mejorado Pikachu-.

-PIka Pikachu- contesto el roedor.

De repente el teléfono de casa empezó a sonar, una llamada que no esperaban.

-Profesor Cypres- contesto Lem en el teléfono.

-Hola Lem, ¿Como estas?-.

-Muy bien profesor-.

-Genial, ¿y como esta Chespin?-.

Lem suspiro hondo- ¿usted que cree?- atrás de Lem podemos ver a un Chespin en una esquina devorando pokelitos, además ya podíamos notar una barriga algo definida, Lem dejo caer una gota de sudor y volvió a dirijirse a Cypres- ¿llamo para algo profesor?-.

-¡Ha es cierto!- hablo Cypres pero luego cambio por una cara algo seria- ¿Están los demás contigo?-.

Lem, hablo a Ash y Clem para que fuesen con el, a lo que sea que quería el profesor, ya juntos todos, Lem hablo- Serena esta ocupada-.

-¿Que pasa profesor?- pregunto Clem.

-No es nada Clem, quería pedirles algo esta noche-.

-¿Que es?- pregunto curioso Ash.

-Verán chicos, aquí en mi laboratorio poseemos una maquina que puede detectar todo tipo de anomalías con los pokemon, es una maquina capaz de detectar energía desconocida, así como es la energía Rei que activa la mega evolución-.

-¿Que es la energía Rei?- interrumpieron Ash y Clem al mismo tiempo.

-La energía Rei es una anomalía que no sabe mucho la ciencia, se sabe que es energía pura que puede causar distintos efectos, desde mutaciones o incluso habilidades en varios individuos- hablo Lem pero luego pauso y se dio cuenta de algo- ¡Entonces la mega evolución funciona con energía Rei!- exclamo Lem al darse cuenta, Ash estaba algo sorprendido pero Clem no entendía mucho.

-Así es, esta mañana paso algo increíble en el laboratorio, nuestro detector vio una anomalía, definitivamente pudo encontrar esa energía, posiblemente haya alguien con una mega evolución en la ciudad-.

-Tal vez sea July profesor- dedujo Ash.

-No lo creo Ash, tú sabes lo que se necesita para la mega evolución, y July aun no cumple esos requisitos-.

-Entonces es posiblemente que haya otro pokemon que mega evolucione en Luminalia- hablo Lem.

-Estoy seguro que es una mega evolución- hablo Cypres- aun no se que pokemon sea, es por eso que los llame, tengo el presentimiento que este pokemon vino de otro lugar ajeno a Kalos, tal vez ese pokemon sea uno de los que vinieron con el festival, recuerden que cuando empieza el festival vienen muchas personas de otras regiones-.

-Entonces quiere que lo ayudemos a buscar esa mega evolución- contesto Clem emocionada.

-Se los agradecería mucho...- finalizo Cypres.

Ash por un momento se emociono mucho, buscar una nueva mega evolución, posiblemente sea un pokemon del que el jamás escucho, o ¿quien sabe?, a pesar de su edad, Ash nunca le han dejado de emocionar algo nuevo con respecto a pokemon poderosos, pero entonces olvido algo, el ya tenia planes esta noche, Ash se decepciono un poco pero una promesa es una promesa, además ya le empezaba a rugir el estomago como un Salamence.

-Lo siento profesor, pero no puedo ayudarlo- contesto Ash.

-¿Que? ¿Por que Ash?-.

-Lo que pasa es que esta noche tengo planes-.

-¿Entonces si tomaste la cena que ganaste?-.

-Si-.

-Bueno no importa, esta bien- hablo Cypres pero luego hablo con Lem y Clem- ¿Entonces ninguno podrá ayudarme?-.

-No profesor, lo que pasa es que solo Ash y Serena saldrán a cenar- explico Clem.

-Nosotros si podremos ayudarle- hablo Lem.

-Bueno, cualquier ayuda es buena- contesto Cypres.

-Bueno tengo que irme- hablo Ash- debo ducharme, huelo a rayos de Pikachu- bromeo Ash pero Pikachu le dio una pequeña descarga, acto seguido subió las escaleras.

-¿Acaso Ash y Serena tendrán una cita?- insinuó Cypres.

-Algo así- contestaron los hermanos rubios al unísono.

Mientras Ash se duchaba, Serena apenas si estaba arreglándose, se encerró en el cuarto de la pequeña y desde afuera se podía oír una secadora. Mientras tanto Pikachu estaba tomando una siesta, hasta que fue despertado por Clem. La niña le había pedido a Pikachu amablemente que fuera con ella y Lem en la misión de buscar ese pokemon que mega evoluciona, Pikachu por su parte no entendía mucho de el porque debía ir, entonces a Lem se le ocurrió una idea.

-Veras Pikachu, tal vez este pokemon sea uno salvaje, y aunque Chespin y Bunelby son fuertes aun no podemos defendernos del todo- insinuó Clem.

-¿Pika pika?- cuestióno Pikachu.

-Somos muy débiles Pikachu, necesitamos a un pokemon que nos defienda-.

-¡Pika pi!- entendió Pikachu.

-Entonces, ¿vendrás con nosotros?- pregunto Clem

-Pikachu- afirmo Pikachu.

A estas horas del día el sol casi término de caer en el horizonte de Luminalia, el cielo se había pintado naranja y en poco tiempo seria estrellado. Ash estaba abajo esperando a la chica que pudo haber jurado que tardo el doble de lo que el hizo, Ash solo estaba un tanto de gala, este tenia un pantalón azul oscuro algo ajustado, usaba una camisa de manga larga color carmesí con detalles grises además de una chaqueta café que le había prestado Lem, esta estaba un poco ajustada y dejaba ver su espalda trabajada del joven, esta vez se quito sus tenis remplazando por unos simples zapatos oscuros, además por esta noche Ash no llevaba gorra, su cabello azabache estaba suelto. Ash estaba en la sala de estar a solo esperar que baje Serena, pero estaba hablando con Pikachu y sus amigos rubios.

-Entonces, ¿se llevaran a Pikachu?-.

-¡Sera divertido!- exclamo Clem- Pikachu además quiere ir-.

-¿Cierto Pikachu?-.

-Pikachu- afirmo el ratón sonriendo.

-Bueno...- contesto Ash no muy seguro- solo me sentiré un poco raro si no estas conmigo-.

-No te preocupes Ash, estaremos bien- dijo Lem.

Afuera entonces se pudo escuchar un clac son.

-Debe ser el profesor- hablo Lem- ya vino a recogernos-.

-Bueno- hablo Ash- cuídate Pikachu, no te preocupes, llevare a Froakkie y Fletchling conmigo en caso de problemas- se despidió Ash.

-Pika Pikachu- contesto Pikachu.

-Nos vemos Ash- se despidió Lem.

-Nos vemos mas tarde Ash- se despidió Clem- otra cosa...- se dirigió a Ash- quiero que Serena llegue a casa temprano ¿entendiste jovencito?- bromeo Clem mientras golpeaba un poco a Ash con el codo y poseía una sonrisa picara.

Ambos hermanos dejaron la casa, Ash desde la ventana veía como subían a un auto conducido por el profesor, este se relajo y se sentó en el sillón para seguir esperando a Serena.

Serena estaba enfrente de un espejo, dándose los toques finales, esta se sentía nerviosa, no sabe que pasara esta noche, su "primera cita", esto se lo repitió y repitió, el cielo en poco tiempo se pondría estrellado, ahora mismo Serena ponía en practica el consejo de May: _"Déjalo esperando un poco antes de salir, mi papa se vuelve loco cuando mi mama sale con el"._ Serena pensó un poco eso, ¿enserio Ash podía desear como se ve Serena?, eso aun no lo sabe, Serena pensó un poco y entonces ya vio la hora, esta noche es por fin lo que había querido, la Psíquica, el torneo, su invitación, ¡todo!, comencemos...

Ash seguía esperando, entonces escucho que desde arriba se abrió una puerta, se dio cuenta que Serena ya estaba lista, este se dirigió a las escaleras, fue luego que la vio bajar de las escaleras, Ash jamás creyó ver a Serena de ese modo, la peli miel llevaba ese vestido amarillo dorado con toques negros y cafés, su cabello estaba ahora totalmente lacio y llevaba una boina francesa que hacia juego, los pendientes que llevaba eran piedras zafiro que resaltaban sus ojos, llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón oscura de punta, sus piernas no llevaban medias, estas estaban descubiertas y por si fuera poco su vestido estaba mas arriba de sus rodillas, no sin olvidar que la chica estaba maquillada, sus labios estaban mas rojos de lo normal, el rubor de sus mejillas eran visibles, sus ojos estaban pintados del mismo color zafiro. Serena logro esa expresión que esperaba del azabache, jamás creyó verlo con la boca abierta sin decir nada, además ella jamás espero ver al chico de esa manera tampoco, jamás creyó que Ash inclusive se veria mejor sin gorra.

-¿Nos vamos?- hablo Serena un poco sensualmente al chico.

Ash que apenas salió de su trance respondió- Claro-.

Ambos chicos salieron y entonces los dos subieron al primer taxi que encontraron, esta es la noche, esa, que ella esperaba.

Mientras tanto con los hermanos y el profesor, ya estaban en el centro del festival, como siempre la ciudad estaba llena de luces, y más por el festival, estos se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la parte de los pequeños puestos.

-¿Profesor alguna idea de que pokemon estamos buscando?- Pregunto Lem.

-Tengo razones para creer que es un pokemon psíquico- contesto Cypres.

-¿Psíquico? ¡Genial!- exclamo Clem- tal vez sea un Hypno, un Meowstick, o quizá un Ninetales...-.

-Ninetales no es un pokemon psíquico Clem- corregido Lem.

-¿No?- hablo Clem- pero una vez vi a uno haciendo un Psicorayo-.

-Se considera psíquico pero solo es tipo fuego- contesto Cypres- la maquina que detecto la energía en el laboratorio además de ver energía Rei, pudimos ver poder Psi muy potente, por eso pienso que tal vez sea un Psíquico-.

-Entonces debemos mantener los ojos bien abiertos a todos los pokemon psíquicos- aclaro Lem- ¿Entendiste Cle...? ¡¿Pero que...?!-.

La pequeña no perdió la oportunidad y se acerco a un grupo de chicas muy atractivas y de nuevo...- ¡Una de ustedes tenga una cita con mi hermano!- pidió la niña.

-¡No, otra vez!- grito Lem totalmente rojo.

Cypres veía cansado la escena- esta será una larga noche...-.

Ash y Serena ya habían bajado del taxi, ambos jóvenes habían charlado un poco en el camino del taxi, hablaron de tema sin importancia, cosas como de las ciudades de Kalos, de las propuestas de Clem, etc. Los chicos al momento de bajar del taxi ya estaban enfrente de este restaurante "The House of Melody", este restaurante quedaba en una zona elevada de la ciudad, se sabe que la vista de este lugar es exquisita en el balcón de la ciudad que dejaba ver en todo su esplendor la ciudad luz. La fila del restaurante era ridículamente larga, ellos veían mucha gente con trajes muy finos, parecían gente muy adinerada, ahora ambos se preguntaban "¿como entraremos?", Ash se acerco a la puerta donde estaban dos hombres uno era escuálido con traje y un bigote muy puntiagudo, el otro era un armatoste con lentes oscuros, en el hombro de este ultimo tenia un Chatot que lo acompañaba.

-Disculpe soy Ash Ketchum y gane el torneo de Luminalia- hablo Ash pero no espero que el hombre escuálido le respondiera de otra forma que no entendía.

-Desole, vous avez une reservation?- contesto este hombre.

Ash no entendió nada pero Serena sabia como ayudar a su amigo- Deja que yo me encargue Ash- Serena aclaro su garganta- Seigneur ce garçon ici est le vainqueur du tournoi, son nom est Ash Ketchum, je suis sûr que la table de tenemosuna pour nouns- hablo Serena impresionantemente.

Ash tenia la boca abierta, este hombre se exalto y entonces hablo emocionado- ¡Ho! Le attendamient, apportera à votre table-.

-Merci - contesto Serena.

Este hombre los llevo dentro del lugar, era increíblemente lujoso, en el medio estaba una fuente de Lugia, además de estatuas de Milotic y pinturas increíbles de Reshiram y Zekrom, Serena y Ash estaban totalmente emocionados, alrededor solo veían gente riendo y disfrutando de su cena, además de que el joven detecto instantáneamente el olor de esos manjares. El hombre entonces los llevo a una puerta de cristal, cuando se abrió ambos chicos estaban enfrente de un jardín, este tenia una enorme figura arbusto de Xerneas, además de que había una estatua de hielo de Celebi, el piso era de mármol y era increíble no notarlo además de unos pilares de un estilo griego que le daban un buen toque, el hombre los detuvo en una mesa que parecía de dos, había una especie de vela metida en una botella, el asiento que era uno solo largo, para las parejas que querían estar muy cerca era muy cómodo, y además Serena quedo impactada por la vista, jamás había visto toda esa gama de luces de colores.

La joven pareja se sentó, Ash se sentó como si no fuera algo de otro mundo, sin embargo Serena al momento de sentarse no se decidía: "Estamos muy cerca... estamos muy lejos...cerca, lejos...", esta chica no sabia a que distancia tenia que estar del azabache, hasta que finalmente sintió que una mano tomo su brazo, la chica se quedo de piedra al ver a Ash sonriéndole- de este lado es mas cómodo...- el joven la puso lentamente y quedaron algo cerca, Serena incluso podía sentir el brazo del joven rosándola, la peli miel estaba muy sonrojada y tensa, fue después de unos segundos que ella se calmo, eso siempre fue algo que a ella le gusto del azabache, el siempre es muy amable.

En el momento que ambos chicos se sentaron y pusieron cómodos, un hombre algo mayor con una gran barriga, de un bigote muy blanco por la edad, acompañado de un Girafarig, vio a la pareja que estaba en el balcón, este se exalto, el hombre escuálido de hace unos segundos se acerco a el. Parecían que hablaban, entonces parecía que el hombre del Girafarig se exalto por una pregunta que le hizo, este no dudo mas y fue directo a la mesa de Ash y Serena.

Mientras tanto Ash se sacaba de la duda, parecía que no le importaba estar muy cerca de Serena- Serena ¿Que fue todo eso de hace un momento?-.

Serena se separo un poco, para verlo a los ojos, esta rio un poco- Bueno eso fue francés, en Kalos en las escuelas teníamos clases de francés, ese idioma se usa en pequeños pueblos de la región, además que como ya viste, se usa en lugares de esta clase, es mi segundo idioma por así decirlo-.

-Entonces ¿El señor que acabamos de ver era de otro pueblo de esos?-.

-Bueno creo que si, a mucha gente no le gusta aprender otro idioma que no sea el original-.

-Wow, bueno, me alegra haber venido contigo, si no hubiera tenido problemas con el francés- Sonrió Ash.

Serena sonrió un poco y se sonrojo.

-Disculpe, ¿Usted es Ash Ketchum, el que gano el torneo con un Pikachu?- interrumpió una voz madura y parecía de una edad avanzada.

-Amm, si, soy yo- contesto Ash al ver al hombre con un bigote muy blanco.

El hombre entonces se exalto emocionado- ¡Usted es la persona que he estado esperando!- Ash y Serena sorprendieron por la respuesta del hombre- Permítame presentarme joven, me llamo Alberto y soy el dueño de este lugar- los chicos entonces se sorprendieron- quise patrocinar ese torneo que se hace cada año, por una razón, ¡Es que amo las batallas pokemon! y tu chico enserio me emociono la forma en que peleas junto a tu Pikachu-.

-Bueno, gracias- Dijo Ash avergonzado.

-No seas modesto hijo, y dime ¿donde esta ese poderoso Pikachu? ¿Acaso esta en su poke bola?-.

-No traje a Pikachu conmigo Señor, lo siento-.

-Ho, que lastima, no importa espero que disfrutes tu cena tan merecida- el hombre entonces vio a Serena- Jo, Jo, ¿Y esta bella criatura, es tu cita?- Serena se tenso y se sonrojo- no seas tímida jovencita, ¿cual es tu nombre? - pregunto cordialmente.

-Me llamo Serena, mucho gusto-.

-Bien Serena como ya oíste me llamo Alberto, espero y disfrutes tu cena-.

-Señor, ¿usted le gustan las batallas?- pregunto Ash.

-Ho, Ho, Ho, no tienes una idea jovencito- empezó a relatar Alberto- inclusive llegue a ser campeón de la liga...- finalizo orgulloso.

-¡¿Usted fue campeón?!- exclamaron Ash y Serena.

-Así es, cuando salí de mi pueblo viaje por muchísimas regiones, junto a Girafarig-.

-Giraf gif- dijo el pokemon que lo acompañaba.

-Pasamos por muchos lugares, y bueno...- pauso Alberto- en las primeras ligas no conseguía pasar ni de las eliminatorias, pero luego llego el momento en que me vi frente a frente con el campeón y finalmente Girafarig, mis demás pokemon y yo, conseguimos la victoria- Alberto pauso y apunto a una fotografía de una pared, en esta se podía apreciar a un Alberto mas joven y de cabellera rubia, junto a Girafarig y otros cinco pokemon, estos se veían con heridas pero en una pose ganadora sosteniendo un trofeo.

-...- Ash solo veía la foto impresionado.

-Después de acabar la liga, finalmente abrí mi propio restaurante en mi región natal, después de eso fui financiado por muchísimos inversores, y actualmente poseo quince restaurantes en distintas regiones, incluyendo esta- hablo Alberto orgulloso- me alegro de haber hecho mi sueño, pero aun así extraño mucho las batallas, quisiera revivir esos días de gloria con mis pokemon, pero el problema es que ahora tanto mis pokemon como yo, ya somos muy viejos- hablo Alberto nostálgico- por eso es que ahora solo puedo mirar de lejos las batallas- finalizo Alberto.

-¡Usted es increíble señor!- exclamo Ash- cualquier persona que llegue a ser campeón, me impresiona- termino Ash emocionado.

Serena veía todo esto un poco cansada, ella no esperaba que su primera cite fuera una plática de batallas.

-Muchas gracias por escuchar estas historias de un viejo- empezó Alberto- a cambio de su atención, quisiera devolverles el favor- el hombre aplaudió dos veces y de la nada llego otro hombre de lentes con un sombrero de Chef- Marcus, hoy tenemos invitados- hablo Alberto- dales el mejor servicio de por aquí y la especialidad de la casa-.

-Entendido- contesto fríamente el hombre y se retiro a la cocina.

Ash y Serena veían extraña esta escena, luego hablo Alberto- bien chicos, tengo que retirarme, espero y disfruten su cena- la joven pareja agradeció y mientras Ash no miraba, Alberto se acerco a Serena y le susurro al oído- no te preocupes jovencita, en un momento traeré a un chico para asegurarte que el lugar de aquí se vea como un catorce de febrero- Serena se sonrojo y Alberto se despidió, desde lejos movió los labios pero Serena entendió el mensaje "Primera cita, buena suerte".

Serena solo vio al hombre alejarse y susurro- ...gracias...- y se sonrojo un poco.

Ya había pasado casi quince minutos desde que se retiro Alberto, Serena y Ash estaban esperando el plato de entrada, la atmosfera era muy buena, las luces del festival se veían a lo lejos y la vela en el medio de la mesa de la pareja daba cierto toque de un aura romántica, aunque Ash no lo notaba. En ese balcón había poca gente, ya que era muy caro apartar lugar si quiera dentro del restaurante, pero estos jóvenes estaban en el balcón, ese lugar muy peleado por parejas cuando tienen un aniversario o cosas por el estilo, la pareja platicaba enérgicamente y ambos se veían felices de tener la compañía del otro.

-... enserio, creo que muy apenas cuando capture a Caterpie, fue por el tremendo golpe de la poke bola- bromeaba Ash con su historia de su primer captura.

-Ha, ha, ha, eso no puede ser tan malo, como yo que mi pokemon salió corriendo- también bromeaba Serena.

-Eso es comprensible, Fennekin solo no tenía mucha experiencia y no sabía como enfrentar-.

-Creo que soy yo- hablo Serena- aun soy muy novata, ni siquiera puedo capturar un pokemon, y para colmo aun no se cual es mi sueño- volteo hacia otro lado avergonzada.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo, te dije que encontraremos tu sueño-hablo Ash- además cuando salí de pueblo paleta, Pikachu nunca me obedecía-.

-¿Pikachu no te obedecía?- pregunto impresionada-pero tu y Pikachu son inseparables-.

-Bueno, al principio cuando me dieron a mi primer pokemon, yo llegue tarde, y el único que les quedaba era Pikachu, pero aun así parecía que era muy novato para el- recordaba Ash- pero a pesar de todo me gane la confianza de el- finalizo.

-No sabía ese lado de Pikachu-.

-Además no te preocupes Serena, los sueños son para cumplirlos, he estado en varias ligas, cada vez estoy mas cerca de ganar una liga- hablo Ash con entusiasmo- además con las personas que he viajado he visto como luchan día a día por su sueño-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Si, May y Dawn en sus primeros concursos no daban una, además que tardaron un poco en capturar un pokemon, Brock siempre fue como un hermano para mi, el mantenía el orden en casa y con sus hermanos, pero el siempre quiso ver el mundo para ser el mejor criador pokemon, Iris cuando la conocí me parecía una chica muy presumida y sábelo todo, pero verla evolucionar como doma dragones fue toda una experiencia, Cillan también sigue sus sueños pero creo que el fue mas bien como Brock ya que el me aconsejo y protegió mucho- relataba Ash.

Entonces Serena le llego la curiosidad, pero por un lado tal vez se arrepentiría por hacerlo- ¿Y que tal Misty?-.

-¿Misty?- dudo Ash ya que no creía que Serena sabía algo de Misty- Bueno, Misty fue mi primera compañera, ella y yo pasamos cosas que jamás olvidare, en veces siento que la extraño...-.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Serena se cayera.

-Pero al final de todo yo se que ella esta bien- siguió Ash- extraño tener una hermana que le gusta pelear- finalizo Ash tan despistado como siempre.

Entonces la mirada de Serena recupero esa esperanza, es posible que Ash no vea a una de sus acompañantes mas que una amiga, pero ¿También a Serena?

-El punto es que los sueños son para cumplirse Serena y si aun no lo encuentras, solo no te rindas- en ese mismo instante una luz ilumino la cara de Ash, mejor dicho era esa sonrisa que volvía loca a Serena, la peli miel no evito el sonrojo.

El plato de entrada les fue servido a la joven pareja, no eran esos típico platos Gourmet, que consistían en raciones de una pisca de un sabor inolvidable, no, estos parecían estar salidos de esos programas competitivos de cocina que de vez en cuando veía Serena.

Lo primero que comían los jóvenes era un Espagueti con un buen aspecto, además ese olor a especias si que hipnotizaba, Serena se avergonzó un poco por esperar a ver a Ash comer con movimientos borrosos, es mas, la chica se impresiono como es que el chico manejaba bien los cubiertos y hacia buen uso del tiempo de disfrutar un platillo, Serena quedo impresionada con la actitud del azabache.

Entonces algo incomodo paso para nuestra peli miel Serena: no había notado que uno de los espaguetis del plato de Ash estaba en el plato de Serena, la chica inconscientemente atrapo una gran parte con los cubiertos, entonces ambos jóvenes estaban absorbiendo los tallarines, pero no habían notado que ambos comían el mismo fideo, poco a poco, cerca, mas cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, esto se vio como una típica escena de una película animada famosa, Serena cuando se dio cuenta puso los ojos como platos y Ash solo la veía avergonzado, Serena por la vergüenza mordió su fideo y volteo la cara, solo para que el azabache no viera su sonrojo.

-"Ho no, ¿Que voy a hacer?"- pensó la peli miel ante tan comprometedora escena.

La chica volteo a ver a Ash que solo tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza, este respondió- Lo siento, creo que tome algo de tu plato- rio un poco nervioso el chico y se rascaba la nuca, avergonzado.

Sumado a este, podría ser otro evento mas a la lista de las veces que Ash no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Serena, la peli miel, se avergonzó un poco pero respiro aliviada, pero entonces ella recordó algo acerca de un consejo de Iris: _"A mi me decían que da igual quien da la iniciativa, pero ten en cuenta que Ash es solo un niñito, así que mejor has tu la primera jugada". _Serena trago un poco de saliva, ya que ella sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que tomar la iniciativa.

Durante la próxima horas, ya estaban terminando el plato fuerte, Serena y Ash hablaron de muchísimas cosas, se podría decir que su relación mejoro mucho, Serena no sabia mucho acerca de citas perfectas pero, si sabia que una de las peores cosas que puede pasar en una cita son los famosos silencios incomodos, pero por ahora eso no había pasado, tal vez, y solo tal vez, la peli miel si pueda llegar a algo con el chico.

-Estuvo deliciosa- comento Ash mientras educadamente se limpiaba con una servilleta.

-Me gusto mucho a mí también- también hablo Serena limpiándose.

Serena tenia una sonrisa sincera, enserio que esta noche ya se había divertido mucho, debe admitir que había una atmosfera muy romántica, además ella podría asegurar que la relación con el chico mejoro mucho.

Pero la chica jamás se esperaría lo que iba a pasar en un momento. Ella nunca se había preguntado del ¿porque había un escenario en el balcón?, era uno pequeño, además de que esta noto que había un gran espacio entre las mesas, como si pareciera un espacio para bailar...

De la nada un joven de cabello peli-miel mas oscuro, ojos marrones, complexión bien formada pero delgada junto a un Typhlosion y una Sylveon en su hombro, se posicionaron en el micrófono, atrás de ellos habían dos músicos que tenían sus respectivos instrumentos. Ash miro un poco al joven y entonces vio que era el mismo del torneo que participo con su Typhlosion.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a House of Melody, en una bonita noche hay que acompañarla de música, espero les guste- hablo el joven además de que la Sylveon que lo acompañaba sostenía el micrófono con sus apéndices de listón, el mismo dio una seña a la banda para que empezaran a tocar. Una canción que parecía de baile de salón, solo para entrar en calor.

Ash veía sonriente a la banda, además movía un poco los pies en son de la música, pero no noto a una Serena al lado de el que estaba roja, y nerviosa. La chica vio entonces la oportunidad, ¿Era hora de tener iniciativa?, es hora de hacer algo.

Serena temblaba como una hoja, y muy tensamente se puso de pie, Ash lo veía confundido, la chica se intento calmar un poco y tomo el brazo del chico como si fuera una chica muy confiada de si misma- ¿Bailamos?- pregunto la chica con sus mejillas ardiendo, y su mano temblando un poco.

-Serena ¿estas bien? tiemblas un poco- señalo Ash.

-Bueno yo...- estaba por hablar pero fue interrumpida ya que el chico se puso de pie.

\- Si estas cosas se hacen en las citas, bueno, esta bien, además fue una promesa tener una cita contigo- sonrió Ash tomando la mano de la chica- pero te advierto que tengo dos pies izquierdos- advirtió Ash.

Serena podía sentir el calor de la mano del chico y se sorprendió mucho por aceptar esa propuesta.

Serena solo había bailado un par de veces, en pueblo boceto tenían pequeñas fiestas y también en su pueblo vecino, pueblo acuarela, ella algunas veces bailo con chicos, unos niños que apenas llegaban a la pubertad, eran bailes un tanto platónicos ya que a la peli miel nunca le atrajeron mucho los chicos que bailaban bien. Sin embargo, en las fiestas a ella le gustaba divertirse, bailaba con entre chicas y una que otra fila de Conga. Pero para Ash fue todo lo contrario, en pueblo paleta sus fiestas eran mas bien una enorme parrillada con fuegos artificiales y para colmo en algunas veces llegaban uno que otro entrenador viajero para mostrar sus habilidades en batalla, Ash antes de iniciar su viaje jamás bailo con alguien, pareciera que todo aquel que salía de pueblo paleta se convertía en un individuo que solo comía y peleaba.

Serena guio a Ash a la pista, además de que en ella también habían unas seis parejas mas que empezaron a bailar, Ash al principio se movía como la flexibilidad de una piedra, Serena solo intentaba guiarlo, Ash no tenia idea de donde poder tocar a la chica, esta era una canción lenta, por eso es que solo la tenia tomada de las manos e intentaba seguir al son de la música. Un poco después de algunos accidentes pisando pies, la chica finalmente encontró el ritmo con Ash, parecía que el chico ya estaba aprendiendo a moverse un poco, por fin, podía moverse a un mismo ritmo, mas bien era un simple :"Un dos tres, un dos tres…" pero en fin, finalmente parecía que bailaban.

Tal vez Serena sabia que bailar no se le daba bien al chico pero aun así, le pareció un gesto muy bonito que el azabache la haya sacado a bailar. Sin embargo eso no era "tomar iniciativa", si ella lo notaba, Ash la tenía en un agarre platónico: una simple mano en la cintura y la otra tomada de su mano, pero tomada mas no entrelazada. ¿Sera esta la hora de "tomar iniciativa"? La peli miel trago saliva por lo que venia a continuación.

Serena trato de que la mano de ella se entrelazara con la del chico, Ash no sabia el porque de esta actitud así que solo la tomo algo confundido, la peli miel por mas de que intentaba no ponerse nerviosa no lo lograba, después intento que el chico se acercara mas a ella, pero sin éxito, Ash no entendía lo que intentaba hacer la chica, así que el inconscientemente le dio la clásica "vuelta", dejando mas que confundida a la peli miel.

Mientras tanto desde una esquina, Alberto miraba todo intrigado, recordándole esos días cuando el era joven, en sus intentos de acercarse a la mujer que luego se volvió en su esposa. El hombre le dio una seña a Girafarig, y el pokemon asintió, como si supiera a lo que se refería su entrenador.

Los ojos de la criatura emanaron un color azul pastel, después uno de los tacones de Serena también emano esa luz. Girafarig con su fuerza psíquica movió un poco uno de los pies de la chica, haciendo que tropezara, de nuevo la peli miel quedo en una situación comprometedora, su cabeza quedo en el pecho de Ash, una de sus piernas incondicionalmente se entrelazo con una pierna del chico, y por si fuera poco, Ash por intentar que la peli miel no cayera puso sus manos en la espalda baja de la chica.

Serena estaba tiesa y confundida por lo que paso, inconscientemente vio hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con la cara del azabache que la miraba avergonzado, mientras Serena tenia las mejillas al rojo vivo. Por alguna razón la pareja se quedo mirando los ojos uno de otro, pero entonces sucedió algo que Serena jamás creyó de Ash, este tenia un tenue rubor en las mejillas. Ash por lo tanto podía sentir como un par de bultos presionaban con su abdomen, pero lo que más le impresiono al chico fue lo "grande" de esos bultos.

Finalmente Ash ayudo a la chica para levantarse bien:

-Lo siento, te dije que bailo como una estatua- se disculpo Ash.

-No, fue mi culpa, algo movió mis tacones- Serena empezó a reír un poco nerviosamente- …soy tan torpe…- maldijo Serena para ella misma al final en voz baja.

Al fin y al cabo después de esa escena había pasado algo, la pareja seguía un poco abrazada, Serena ahora se tomaba del hombro con Ash y el chico aun la tomaba de la cintura. Pero si estaban mucho mas cerca uno del otro.

La primera canción ya había acabado, cosa que decepciono a Serena un poco, pero de nuevo parecía que el destino le sonreía de nuevo- Bueno la siguiente canción, es algo lenta, pero va dedicada a toda persona especial…- pauso el dueño del Typhlosion-… y dice así…-.

La banda empezó a tocar un poco de nuevo, pero con un tono un poco mas romántico, Serena sintió un tenue escalofrió por su espalda, ella sabia que esa canción tenia fama de hacer vomitar arcoíris a las parejas. Bueno ya tenía al chico que aun la abrazaba y tenia el pretexto. ¡La primera jugada perfecta!

La cancion empezo debido.

_When your legs don't work like they used before..._

Serena empezó a mover las caderas un poco, intentado que Ash se moviera al mismo ritmo que ella, lo cual tuvo éxito, el chico intento seguir la corriente un poco, así que imito a Serena, la peli miel satisfecha aprovecho para poder acercarse al azabache mas.

_People fall in love in misterious ways…_

Serena no entendía mucho del ingles pero aun así lograba captar mucho de ese tipo de música.

…_Maybe just the touch of your hands…_

Ash que empezaba a moverse mas al ritmo, sostenia de la mano a Serena, el muchacho incluso se distrajo un poco por lo delicadas que eran. Además podía notarse claramente que se movía mejor con la peli miel.

…_Maybe we …found…love right were we are…_

Con esa tonada, la pareja dio tres pasos en son de la música. Ash estaba muy sorprendido por lo que pasaba, el jamás se vio a el mismo bailando de esa manera, sus pies con los de Serena se sincronizaban perfectamente, bailar tenia su truco, además le pareció algo divertido, a lo mejor era por eso que Totodile siempre bailaba cada vez que podía, Ash se estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero aun seguía confundido por la actitud de Serena, se preguntaba "Esta muy junta a mi, ¿tendrá frio?" "¿Por qué sonríe mucho? ¿Se esta acordando de un chiste?" "Sus manos son suaves, su cabello huele muy bien…" por ahora la mente del azabache era un mar de dudas, algunas de esas preguntas eran nuevas para el.

Mientras tanto Serena sentía como sus mejillas ardían en fuego, un calor tan poderoso que ni un Hidrocañon le quitaría, finalmente Serena tuvo su momento, mas haya de las batallas, o buscar sus sueños, esto era una escena nostálgica, como ese mismo abrazo involuntario hace años en el bosque, Serena sentía ese calor tan puro que solo ese chico le daba, que ninguna otra persona o chico le dio. Serena apretó mas la mano del chico que estaba entrelazada y con el son de la música sus pies aun se movía.

_We…found…love right were we are…_

El solo de guitarra empezó y la pareja ahora no se daba cuenta que un reflector los seguía y tampoco vieron que los demás los miraban. Serena y Ash estaban dando todo un espectáculo, un baile tan cálido y tan perfecto, que hasta Ash jugaba con los pasos y tomando a Serena de su mano para darle una vuelta como todo un profesional, girando hasta que la espalda de Serena toco el pecho del azabache.

_Take me into your loving arms!_

Serena se acomodo quedando enfrente del azabache.

_Thinking out loud!_

La peli miel acomodo sus cabellos un poco por el movimiento.

_Maybe we… found… love right were we are_

Ambos posaron sus miradas en los ojos del otro.

_Maybe we… found… love right were we are…_

Serena tomo un poco de valor para atreverse

…_And we…found…love right were we are…oh…_

Esa ultima frase hizo que la chica se abalanzara y tomara al chico con un abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro del azabache, acto que hizo que Ash se sorprendiera mucho.

Ambos guardaban silencio por un par de segundos en ese abrazo y ambos tenían sus pensamientos:

-"Solo esto quería…"- pensó Serena con su frente en el hombro del azabache.

-"…tal vez si tiene frio…"-.

Ash a pesar de estar confundido, correspondió al abrazo.

Mientras tanto con los hermanos rubios y el profesor pokemon, aun seguían buscando a ese misterioso pokemon, Cypres tenía su mente en ese pokemon, buscando entre la multitud alguna piedra insólita, los hermanos que hace un momento estaban buscando al pokemon, ahora estaban discutiendo del mismo tema de siempre:

-¡Ya te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso!-.

-¡Pero ella era muy linda para ti!-.

-¡Era una mujer casada!-.

-Parecía mas joven de lo que creí-.

-Yo soy capaz de conseguir novia por mi mismo-.

-Si eso pasa, hasta tus inventos dejaran de explotar- bromeo Clem.

-¡Tampoco es para tanto!- exclamo Lem- ¿Qué sentirías si algún día te hiciera lo mismo?-.

Clem saco la lengua a su hermano burlándose de el.

Cypres seguía buscando con la mirada por un indicio, o algo así, que le diera con ese pokemon, solo veía los típicos puestos de comida y familias disfrutando junto a pokemon, fue entonces que una voz lo llamo:

-Lo que usted busca esta más cerca de lo que cree…-.

Cypres volteo hacia donde estaba esa voz y vio a una mujer madura acompañada de un Alakazam que estaba sentada dentro de una carpa oscura.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto confundido Cypres.

-Mi nombre es Madame Abra- pauso dramáticamente la mujer que atrás de ella se empezaba a esparcir un humo para darle un tono dramático- y soy una…Psi…- pero fue interrumpida por su propia tos de una forma cómica-… creí que ya había arreglado… la maquina de humo- trato de hablar mientras tosía.

Lem que junto a Clem apenas habían llegado veían todo el humo.

-Esa maquina hace mucho humo- comento Lem- puedo arreglarla- afirmo al final sonriente.

Lem se había ofrecido a arreglar esa maquina, y como todo un profesional no tardaría mucho. Cypres que ahora veía todo exasperado solo se sentó en una silla mientras esperaba, Clem entonces se presento ante la Psiquica porque le llamo mucho la atención su Alakazam, entonces aprovecho para preguntar algo la pequeña:

-¿Usted es Psiquica?- pregunto curiosa Clem.

-Así es cariño-.

-¿Entonces puede ver el futuro y esas cosas?-.

-Pues solo puedo ver una pequeña parte del futuro, pero en veces no aciertan de todo-.

-¿Entonces puede decirme si mi hermano tendrá esposa algún dia?-.

-¡Clem!- grito Lem.

Abra rio un poco por debajo-Creo que eso es mejor que lo dejemos en un misterio por ahora…-.

-¿Puede hacer algo más?-.

-Puedo buscar algo o alguien, no importa que tan lejos este-.

Por un momento Clem podría incluso preguntar donde se encontraba la futura esposa de su hermano, pero mejor le llego otra idea al ver al profesor algo enojado- Buscamos a un pokemon que puede mega

evolucionar…-comento Clem inocente.

De regreso con Ash y Serena, ahora ambos reían por cualquier cosa, después de un par de canciones mas, ahora la pareja descansaba.

-…créeme, jamás le digas a Dawn "D.D." o lo pagaras caro- narraba Ash riendo un poco.

Serena reía dulcemente, además le encantaba las historias que le decía el chico-Espero que no se enoje conmigo si la llamo "D.D."-.

De repente ante los chicos llego un mesero, este con la bandeja que tenia, dejo al descubierto dos helados, un tanto pequeños pero tenían buen aspecto, tenían pequeños detalles de bayas y además tenían claramente encima jarabe de chocolate.

-Disfruten su postre- dijo amablemente el mesero y luego se retiro.

Ambos jóvenes contemplaban sus vasos, pero antes siquiera de tocar sus vasos, Ash tuvo una "parada técnica", y dejo a la chica sola. Serena esperaba cerca de que su cita volviera, luego vio que el mismo chico que pertenecia a la banda de hace unos momentos, estaba guardando el equipo, Serena se puso de pie y se acerco a el.

-Me gusto mucho tu canción- comento Serena al chico.

-Gracias, en realidad fue un cover, oye, ¿Tu estuviste en el torneo la otra noche?-aclaro el chico.

-Si, fui a apoyar a un amigo mío-.

-¡Cierto! Vienes con el chico que gano con el Pikachu-.

-Si…-Serena rio un poco- Sonara un poco extraño, pero quiero agradecerte mucho por lo de hace rato-.

-No deberías agradecerme, es mi trabajo-.

-¿Eres entrenador en batallas?-.

El joven sonrió un poco pero contesto- No, aunque me gusten las batallas, no es lo mío, Typhlosion, Nimphya y mis demás amigos entrenan duro, pero no soy de los que les apasionan las batallas, tengo otros planes para el futuro…-.

-¿Tiene que ver con la música?- pregunto Serena curiosa.

-No, deseo ir a la universidad el año próximo, no todos los sueños de la gente tienen que ver con los pokemon-.

Serena sonrió un poco y comento- En eso tienes razón…-.

Serena charlaba normal con ese chico, sin embargo ella no noto a Ash que miraba desde lejos, pero podía notarse obviamente en el joven una cara extraña, su seño estaba fruncido, además que torcia la boca un poco, cualquiera que viera a Ash podría obviamente notar que esa era una cara de enojo. El joven azabache se sentía raro al ver lo que tenia enfrente, a el nunca le importo ver a Serena hablar con otros chicos, pero por alguna razón no le gusto nada ver a Serena riéndose y sonriendo, en una de esas el chico dijo algo gracioso y Serena dio una pequeña sonrisa un poco tierna, pero juraría Ash que a Serena le gustaba la actitud de ese muchacho, al entrenador por alguna razón sentía un dolor en el pecho, pero ¿Qué significaba eso?

El poke gear del chico empezó a sonar de la nada, el chico vio un mensaje de alguien especial para el- Es mi novia, debe estar esperándome para ver el festival juntos- comento este- fue un gusto conocerte Serena, nos vemos- el chico se retiro del lugar además su Sylveon y su Typhlosion se despidieron levantando una pata.

-Adiós, muchas gracias Jordán- se despidió Serena llamando al chico por su nombre.

Serena que ya estaba esperando a Ash en su asiento, veía al chico acercarse, por su parte Ash ahora estaba un poco mas tranquilo por ver al otro chico alejarse de Serena.

-Serena ¿quien era el?- pregunto Ash curioso, pero Serena noto un tono algo tenso del chico.

-El era el muchacho de la banda de hace poco- contesto- es un buen chico-.

Ash tenia mas curiosidad de que relación tenia ese muchacho con Serena, se sentía extraño, ver a su cita hablando con otro chico, y ver a Serena sonriendo, bueno, eso no se veía bien, ¿por un momento Ash pensó a Serena como: "Su cita"?

Ambos jóvenes no le dieron mas vueltas al asunto, entonces mejor comenzaron a comer sus helados, Serena recuerda el día que leía acerca de el lugar donde ella ya estaba, según los críticos, el restaurant era exquisito en postres, esa fue una de las tantas razones por que se intereso de inmediato, además la chica podría haber jurado que el mismo helado que tenia enfrente era el mismo que vio en ese folleto, cabe la palabra resaltada y además subrayada: "Dulces labios". La chica no pudo evitar el sonrojo de inmediato, incluso por un momento vio una fantasía de un Ash invadiéndole su espacio personal, acercando su cara lentamente hasta que…

-Serena- la voz de su acompañante la despertó de sus fantasías- ¡Esta muy delicioso!-.

El azabache ya había probado su postre, cabe destacar que al chico le brillaban los ojos, tal vez era el exceso de azúcar o solo era un claro amante de la comida.

La chica le gustaba ver mucho a Ash en ese estado, se veía algo lindo, como todas esas veces que ella le preparaba pokelitos, aunque el chico aun mantenía una actitud un poco infantil, para los ojos de Serena no dejaba de ser tierno.

Ash cuando veía a su alrededor vio a una pareja que tenia el mismo postre de ellos, de repente aquel joven uso una cuchara para dejar una mancha de helado en los labios de la otra chica, esto era nuevo para nuestro entrenador, tal vez lo hacia solo como una broma o quizá eso se hacían en las citas, Ash volteo hacia Serena pensando que el podría hacerlo, pero ¿Cuál era el objetivo?, de nuevo volteo a ver a la pareja, pero ahora lo que veía lo dejo muy desconcertado, ahora ambos se miraban muy sonrientes, cabe destacar que ambos estaban sonrojados, Ash se perdió el paso mas importante de esa extraña actitud, de nuevo observo a Serena y se pregunto ¿Por qué no?

El azabache tomo una parte de su helado con su cuchara y puso una pisca en la boca de la chica, Serena se sorprendió por lo que acababa de pasar, esto ya lo había visto en muchas novelas, y programas de televisión, la peli miel no podía creer lo que pasaba, toda la zona de su cara debajo de su mirada se había tornado color rojo brillante, esto…

-Tienes un poco en los labios- se expreso Ash de una forma juguetona con la chica.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, esto era tan real y repentino- ¿Podrías… quitármelo?- le siguió el juego pero no podía evitar estar muy nerviosa.

-Claro- respondió Ash firme en lo que pasaba.

Esas ultimas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Serena bombeara una increíble cantidad de sangre, un movimiento tan potente que elevo totalmente su temperatura facial, no podía creer lo que pasaba ahora, empeoro la situación al sentir el brazo de Ash envuelto en su hombro opuesto al lugar del chico, ¡esto era real! Serena podía sentir el aliento del chico muy cerca de ella, cerró sus ojos por el momento, esto es…

-Listo- finalizo Ash sosteniendo un pañuelo que estaba cerca de la boca de Serena- solo bromeaba un poco-.

Serena quedo tiesa de la sorpresa, por alguna razón aquello le había dolido, sus ojos se apagaron y bajo la mirada decepcionada, Ash miro a la chica preocupado, ¿Se había pasado?

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-No, no es nada- contesto algo apagada Serena con una sonrisa fingida, la peli miel se acababa de ilusionar con algo tan simple que la hizo sentir cosas increíbles, pero ese ultimo acto del chico le dolió un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella jamás llego a preguntarse si aquello que le gustaba del chico era amor verdadero, bueno ella no podía engañar a mucha gente sobre su obvia atracción hacia el chico, sin embargo, jamás si quiera le paso por la cabeza si ella, era… correspondida.

Era cierto que sus bromas le gustaban, que el se preocupaba por ella en muchas ocasiones cuando había peligro, que el siempre la elogiaba por como ella cocinaba, o por como avanzaba como entrenadora, pero a fin de cuentas el hasta ahora no había mostrado ni muestra de algo que fuera una señal de que tal vez esto era real. Las razones de lo que ya había pasado esta noche quizá y solo eran meras coincidencias.

Esto ultimo hizo que la chica tuviera una enorme presión en el pecho, podía incluso pensar Serena en un futuro, hasta que la chica declare sus sentimientos y además de haberlos dicho de una manera muy directa, Ash pueda decirle aun con su sonrisa y con algo de pena: "Lo siento Serena…"

Serena no podía dejar de pensar en algo como eso, pero por otro lado eso era muy absurdo, ¿Preocuparse por algo que ni siquiera ha pasado?

Durante el resto de su postre, la pareja había tomado una actitud de trescientos sesenta grados, por alguna razón Ash notaba a la chica fuera de si, el azabache hablaba de una de sus graciosas experiencias, pero Serena no mostraba mucho interés, es mas, Ash notaba el obvio aburrimiento de la chica, llego a preocuparse de ella mucho, ¿su ultima broma fue demasiado?, tal vez Ash debía disculparse, algo que siempre odio en las personas es una clara sonrisa falsa, justo como la que tenia enfrente.

Prácticamente la cena ya había terminado, ambos chicos ya estaban en la puerta de salida en ese lujoso lugar, Ash estaba adentro despidiéndose debidamente del señor Alberto, Serena sin embargo se despidió del hombre muy apagada en sus palabras, ese hombre se trago cada palabra haciéndole creer que ella estaba bien.

Ash salió del restaurante, en la puerta de entrada estaba ante una escena un poco extraña, Serena miraba al cielo muy pensativa, el viento que volaba en ese lugar por la altura en la que se encontraban viajaba rápido, una brisa suave choco con el rostro de la chica, sus largos cabellos bailaban junto a la corriente, esos ojos que estaban cerrados se abrieron lentamente dejando a la vista esa mirada azul que brillaba mucho con la luna que se encontraba encima de ella, podían notarse algo mas brillosos, como si la chica en cualquier minuto fuera romper en llanto. Pero Ash no podía sentirse mas extraño a lo que veía, tal vez el había lastimado a Serena, quizá el se sentía culpable, a lo mejor por eso sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho, no, esta era diferente, era como si sus pulmones y su estomago se conectaran, ambos que le daban un extraño calor que le hacia arder en ambos lugares, ¿era la culpa?, ahora que lo pensaba esta era una sensación parecida a cuando el peleaba en una batalla de gimnasio, ¿esto era una emoción? ¿Emoción, por solo ver a Serena?

-Ya es tarde- hablo la peli miel- deberíamos volver, gracias por la cena- finalizo fríamente pero sonriente Serena.

-Serena…- Ash estaba a punto de hablar pero una platica detrás de el le llamo la atención.

"…dicen que es un lugar muy tranquilo para poder hablar con alguien"

"¿Enserio? Tal vez la lleve para dar el paso…"

"Te sugiero que lo hagas esta noche"

" ¿He?"

"Ahora mismo hay mucha gente en el festival, asi que por ahora todo esta desierto"

"! Genial! ¿Dónde era?"

"En la zona oeste, es el jardín Lliligant "

"Bien, en ese caso…"

Esa conversación le llamo mucho la atención de Ash, un lugar tranquilo y alejado solo para charlar, esa conversación le cayo del cielo.

Mientras tanto Serena estaba esperando a un taxi que llevaría al azabache y a ella a casa de los rubios; por ahora Serena tenia un mar de dudas en su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que tal vez seria un rechazo del chico que la acompañaba, si eso llegase a pasar eso le dolería demasiado, no siempre es fácil recuperarse de un rechazo o una ruptura, pero ¿Enserio es necesario pensar en algo que no ha pasado? Es decir, el ni siquiera le había dado una respuesta, es mas, ella ni siquiera había intentado dar "ese" paso, Serena ahora se sentía culpable, por un pensamiento fugaz que le hizo pensar mucho ya había arruinado una divertida velada con Ash, el chico no se merecía ser juzgado por algo que no ha pasado. Serena bajo un poco la mirada ahora apenada, esto era un total rollo de sentimientos, por ahora ella ya solo quería descansar, solo quería pensar.

Un par de luces se mostraron en la oscuridad de esos callejones de Luminalia, Serena dio una seña a la persona quien fuera que conducía ese vehículo, el auto se detuvo enfrente de la chica- Buenas noches Señorita- saludo amablemente el hombre que manejaba.

Serena abrió la puerta del auto- Zona sur de Luminali…- pero fue interrumpida por el chico que entro bruscamente en el auto, moviendo a Serena un poco hacia un lado.

-Zona oeste, jardín Lilligant, por favor- hablo Ash interrumpiendo a Serena.

-A la orden, joven-.

El auto tomo rumbo hacia otro lugar ajeno a la casa de los rubios, Serena por el movimiento siquiera pudo reaccionar, ahora veía el rostro del azabache que la miraba sonriente- ¿Quieres acompañarme? Escuche de un lugar interesante- Serena no pudo evitar ver el rostro del chico en un fondo color rosa con muchas burbujas alrededor.

-Claro…- contesto tímidamente la chica, además podía notarse claramente sus mejillas de un color manzana.

En un lugar no muy lejano pasaba algo diferente, que no era nada bueno para la situación de Ash y Serena.

Una chica de cabello violeta esperaba en una cómoda silla, su mirada era fría y desafiante, sus ojos verdes mostraban un claro deseo de sangre, en su cinturón poseía cinco ultraballs y una pokeball, jugaba tranquilamente con un brazalete con una extraña pero muy valiosa piedra, miraba tranquilamente a las 2 personas que tenia enfrente, estaban terminando de armar una especie de armadura, hecha a la medida para un Venusaur.

-Si no se dan prisa, los convertiré en la cena de mi Hydriegon- amenazo muy fría July.

-¡Ya casi!- exclamo Jessie que seguía armando ese extraño aparato.

El equipo Rocket durante toda la mañana se la paso preparando ese aparato, mismo que llego con unos planos enviados por los superiores de los mismos, sin embargo este equipo no había dejado de trabajar desde que apenas si salió el sol, no habían siquiera desayunado, pero eso no les importaba para nada, solo pensaban en el dinero, mucho dinero.

-Hasta ni me importa que me ruja la tripa- comento James.

-Cállate, cuando esta mocosa nos pague, no solo nos va a dar al Pikachu en bandeja de plata, también nos va a pagar una mina-.

-Seremos más ricos que los de doblaje-.

-Listo, señorita July- exclamo Jessie cundo finalmente terminaba de apretar un tornillo.

-Su Venusaur quedara más bello que la flor que tiene en el lomo- comento James con su voz afeminada característica.

July miro con detenimiento el aparato.

-Ya era hora…- comento esta mientras que se acomodaba en su muñeca lo que era su piedra llave.

La chica no perdió más tiempo y libero a Venusaur de su pokeball.

-Es hora- afirmo fríamente a Venusaur.

El pokemon aunque era muy grande, veía ese aparato con algo de temor, aun recordaba esos experimentos de los científicos de July, dudo mucho en siquiera acercarse a esa extraña armadura.

-Te dije que es hora, renacuajo- continúo July perdiendo la paciencia.

Venusaur recordó ese apodo que le dio la chica cuando era un Bulbasaur, cuando ella lo decía, era algo que temer en definitiva.

-Te haces el difícil ¡He!- dijo esta que liberaba a un enorme Magmortar vario color- Espero que seas resistente al fuego- dijo la chica cuya mirada marcaba incluso sus venas faciales.

El mismo Magmortar veía a su compañero asustado, July era famosa por sus amenazas pero a Magmortar no le gustaba nada la idea de atacar a sus compañeros, Magmortar veía con suplica a Venusaur, como si le estuviera diciendo que obedeciera.

Venusaur cedió, con mucho temor se acerco al joven del equipo Rocket, para entonces ponerle esa extraña armadura.

-Y luego dicen que nosotros somos los malos- comento Jessie, tomo un radio que estaba cerca de ella y hablo- Aquí lindo cabello a felino millonario, ¿Me copias felino millonario?-.

-_Aquí felino millonario-._

-¿Dónde esta el objetivo?-.

-_Acaban de bajar del taxi, ahora están caminando hacia un jardín con una fuente de un Lliligant-._

-Jardin Lliligant- comento July.

-_Dando vuelta a la manzana, no muy lejos de la bodega-._

-Espera vigilando llegaremos en quince minutos-.

_-Enterado, cambio y fuera-._

-Hoy me siento con ganas de una bufanda de Pikachu- comento July maliciosamente mientras metía a Venusaur en su poke ball.

Jessie al haber escuchado eso, le había provocado un escalofrió- Señorita July, solo planea enfrentar al Pikachu ¿Verdad?- pregunto la chica nerviosamente.

-…-July no respondio, solo veía en sus manos su piedra activadora.

Jessie y James se veían uno al otro pensando que quizá, la chica podría llegar demasiado lejos. 

La pareja que acababan de cenar ya se habían bajado del taxi, la conversación que escucho Ash hace un tiempo fue correcta, el pequeño jardín estaba totalmente solo, tal vez Serena se calme un poco. Por el lado de la peli miel, le impresiono mucho que Ash la llevara a ese lugar, instantáneamente noto que habían muchos arbustos decorados de flores, a su alrededor se encontraban arboles, pero estos tenían un follaje rosado, como si se tratase de pétalos en lugar de hojas, en el centro la chica vio una fuente que parecían ser Lliligant y Whimsicoth tallados es una estatua. El lugar tenía grandes extensiones de colores, como esas con las que adornas un árbol navideño. Esto hizo pensar mucho a la chica, incluso por un momento ya había recuperado esperanzas.

-Esta muy bonito…-comento Ash.

-…- pero solo veía a la peli miel que tenia sus pensamientos, la chica no había escuchado al chico.

Ash quería hablar con ella inmediatamente, aun seguía con esas extrañas sensaciones, la veía pero le quemaba verla, hasta las puntas de sus dedos empezaban a hormiguearle al chico- ¿Quieres sentarte?- pregunto señalando una de las cuatro bancas que rodeaban a la fuente, esta estaba por debajo de un árbol de follaje rosa.

-Si- contesto simple.

Ambos jóvenes se habían sentado, sin embargo una de los miedos de Serena se hizo realidad, ambos estaban sentados pero ninguno decía nada, Serena estaba sintiendo finalmente como eran los silencios incomodos. Pensaba acerca de su situación: "_Llegamos a esto, arruine esta noche solo por pensar de mas, ¡perfecto Serena!, muy bien, no solo hiciste que Ash se distancie, también hiciste que no te dirija la palabra, ¡Agh!, ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?! Todo fue mi culpa, debo disculparme, tal vez ya arruine esta noche, pero no quiero que Ash cambie después de hoy…"_

La chica estaba a punto de hablar pero…- lo siento…- la interrumpieron.

-¿He?-.

-Solo bromeaba, no quería que te enojaras conmigo-.

-…-.

-Veía que los demás chicos lo hacían, solo se divertían, quería hacerte reír pero no pensé que te hiriera, lo siento-.

-"_Se esta disculpando, se preocupo por mi"- _pensó Serena.

-Quería hacerte reír, tienes bonita sonrisa- agrego el azabache.

¿Serena había escuchado bien? ¿Eso fue un cumplido? Todo el tiempo que habían viajado juntos, el había elogiado a Serena muchas veces, pero todas eran como simples palabras de apoyo, desde sus talentos hasta para lo que es buena, pero esta es la primera vez que le decía algo acerca de su aspecto, "_¿El piensa que tengo bonita sonrisa?"._

-No, yo debería disculparme Ash- Volteo para verla a los ojos- lo que pasa es que lo que hiciste en el restaurante- pauso buscando las palabras- bueno yo esperaba que tu…- trago profundo y sintiendo sus rasgos faciales arder, pero se quedo fría, estaba apunto de decir algo comprometedor pero para su suerte ella reacciono.

-¿Qué yo iba a que…?- continuo curioso.

-Que tu me…- continuo divagando pero su rostro notaba su obvia situación.

-…-.

-Tu ibas a…-.

-¿Burlarme?- contesto Ash tratando de entender la situación.

No espero esa respuesta, Ash veía lo que hizo como un simple chiste de mal gusto.

-¿Creías que me estaba burlando?-.

-…-Serena veía al chico solo sin decir nada, pensó que era lo mejor dejar las cosas así, que el creyera que se burlara, mas no era cierto, pero aun así la chica tenia la conciencia sucia, ella se quería disculpar.

-Creeme que lo siento, yo no me estaba burlando, no creía que tu…-.

-¡No es eso!- exclamo interrumpiendo a Ash.

-…-.

Serena bajo la mirada preocupada, ella no quería ser directa, ella aun era muy tímida como para decirle lo que imaginaba la chica, esto era muy difícil, pero necesitaba algunas respuestas, con el poco tiempo que han viajado, ella necesita saber si el azabache conoce la palabra "romance".

Veía esas manos que temblaban un poco, aun seguía pensando que era por el frio, pero el las seguía mirando, sin mencionar que su pecho aun le quemaba mucho, la chica que tenia enfrente se sacudió la cabeza un poco, como si ella se dijera así misma "Deja esos pensamientos", le extraño el comportamiento, pero con solo ese movimiento sintió como un viento golpeo su rostro, pero tenia un olor agradable, llenándose el pecho quemándolo aun mas.

Se tenso mucho cuando sintió una cabeza recargada en su hombro y por un momento noto como dos brazos la encerraba desde los hombros, sus rasgos faciales no podían aumentar mas la temperatura, es mas ella no sentía siquiera el cuerpo ardía, no, ¡Estaba en llamas!

-Creo que soy el peor por no saber en que me equivoque- escucho esa voz y sentía esa respiración muy cerca de la mejilla- pero no quiero que sigas enojada-.

La chica se tenso intentando liberarse del agarre del chico, se puso derecha, y volteo a verlo solo para encarar con los ojos a aquel entrenador. Tenía una duda que quería aclarar de una vez por todas.

-Ash…- Serena miro directamente al joven, pero ladeo un poco la mirada, tratando de decir de una forma directa- ¿Nunca te has enamorado de alguien?-Se golpeo mentalmente por haber dicho eso, tal vez hubiera sido mejor decirlo de una forma mas casual.

Al chico le sorprendió mucho esa pregunta, es mas, podía sentir como su cabeza exhalaba humo, como si fuese un vegetal al vapor, pero mas inteligente.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- pregunto algo avergonzado.

-Bueno…- intento buscar una excusa, pero no quitaba el hecho de ser posiblemente un tomate con cabello peli miel- hemos hablado de muchas cosas y es que la verdad…- pauso un poco- ya no se de que hablarte- expreso al final hablando muy rápido.

Bueno, al azabache no le importo mucho esa pregunta, no recordaba que muchas personas le hicieran esa pregunta, pero aun así ella esperaba una respuesta y no podía dejarla en la duda. Sin mencionar que la chica ya había cambiado de tema.

-Esto, la verdad no lo se- confeso Ash.

-…-Serena mantenía sus ojos en el pero sus ojos tenían un brillo como si ella esperara algo.

-Mira, las chicas siempre me han dicho que soy un despistado con esas cosas, aunque para serte sincero no tengo idea de el por que, es que ellas me han dicho mucho acerca de lo que llaman "Amor", porque ellas tienen la idea de que un príncipe montando un Rapidash vengan por ellas y luego se casen- trato de explicarse.

Entonces Serena por fin había entendido algo, Ash tenía una idea un poco infantil y surrealista de las relaciones, pensaba que eran como en los cuentos de hadas. Sin embargo ella no estaba en posición de decirle algo, incluso ella muchas veces había pensado en esos finales felices cabalgando hacia el atardecer.

-Bueno tenia esa idea hasta que Brock me explico un poco de lo que era en realidad- Empezó a recordar- Me dijo que el amor era algo como si fuese una enfermedad, que podrías alucinar, tu pecho podría quemarte- recordando esto ultimo Ash se lleno un poco de dudas-o en el peor de los casos te daría insomnio-.

Serena entonces arqueo un poco la ceja por tan extraña explicación.

-De hecho llegue a asustarme un poco por ello, llegue a verlo como algo malo, pero aun así Brock me decía que esos síntomas eran de la manera positiva, pero yo jamás lo comprendí, recuerdo que siempre tenia fama de decirle cosas como esas a las todas las chicas que nos encontrábamos-.

Serena se burlo un poco por lo bajo, pensando en tal vez que este tal Brock solo buscaba "andar de flor en flor".

-Pero eso es todo lo que se-finalizo Ash para luego divagar- ¿Tu sabes como debería sentirse alguien enamorado?- pregunto inocente ignorando que Serena se veía tensa y nerviosa.

-Bueno…- pauso un poco buscando las palabras, además de que no se sentía segura al hablar, sin embargo no tenia mas que decir así que se le ocurrió confesar lo que veía del azabache, aprovechando que no se iba a dar cuenta- cuando estas cerca de esa persona no puedes evitar sentirte avergonzado, sientes como si tus piernas te temblaran, incluso si te da un pequeño cumplido te sientes como la persona mas feliz del planeta- pero la chica suspiro un poco- pero no tienes una idea de cuanto duele cuando buscas llamar la atención de esa persona, y cuando esta ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que buscas, sin embargo es imposible odiarla porque, solo no puedes dejar pensar en ella y en la manera que te mira cuando haces algo bien o mal- se noto el obvio cambio de voz de la peli miel, uno mas roto y doloroso- …duele un poco, pero lo importante es "no rendirse nunca "¿No?-.

Ash noto el cambio de voz de Serena, y esto le preocupo un poco. El soltaría la bomba que podría hacer que su mundo y el de ella se fuera abajo…

-Entonces ¿Tú has estado enamorada?-.

Un increíble silencio sepulcral se estaco en medio de ambos jóvenes, y el único sonido era el agua de aquella fuente que tenían enfrente. Serena estaba inmóvil, confundida, podía incluso escucharse esa anomalía de su pecho que exigía salir.

_Llega un momento en que tu sentido te exige escapar, pero en pocos casos tu alma tiene un pacto con tu cerebro, inconscientemente estos hablan por ti_\- Creo que si…- _dejándote en algo de lo que quizá no debías hablar._

Continuara…

_**Vacaciones:**_

_**Entrenar, trabajar, dormir, entrenar, trabajar, dormir, entrenar…**_

_**Días de escuela:**_

_**Escuela, trabajar, entrenar, dormir, escuela, trabajar, entrenar…**_

_**No se si soy el peor escritor de de la historia, dejar una historia sin actualizar por casi… Ejem… un año… aun me sorprendió mucho que esta historia a pesar de ser abandonada aun siguiera recibiendo Reviews, en su mayoría exigiendo la continuación de la historia. Simplemente pedir perdón no es suficiente, y la verdad no tengo idea de como compensarles, lo siento.**_

_**Perdón por todo el tiempo sin escribir y sin ni siquiera dejar un aviso o algo, simplemente lo siento.**_

_**Desde hace un mes que he estado escribiendo este capitulo, intentando que sea de su agrado a todos los que lo leen, además de que ha superado por poco las 11000 palabras. Pero en fin, la cantidad de palabras no importa, lo que importa es más que le haya gustado a toda la gente que lo lee.**_

_**Hubo demasiadas razones para no actualizar este Fic y en su mayoría son simples distracciones: Gym, Video juegos (SSB for 3ds, Pokemon OR, FE awakening), tareas para mantener mi beca (además de este año entrar a la carrera), incluso interesarme por unos poco animes (no diré nombres).**_

_**Pero a final de cuentas lo que me inspiro siempre en este Fic fue este nuevo enfoque del anime, incluyendo este capitulo del baile de Ash y Serena, o la primera cita de Ash y Serena (Se me adelantaron).**_

_**En fin, a fin de cuentas lamento mucho lo que me ha pasado, y les tengo que decir que la ultima parte de este Fic ya tiene la mitad del borrador y necesita pulirse para que sea de su agrado, no quiero decirles una mentira con respecto al día que suba el ultimo capitulo pero si puedo asegurarles que daré lo mejor de mi.**_

_**Si merezco algún Review, son libres de dejarlos, si les gusto mi historia sugiéranla a otros que sigan a este Shipping.**_

_**Soy una persona simple con placeres simples, y como tal cometo errores.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

**Jordán Robledo.**


End file.
